Stargate Effect
by ResurgentClone
Summary: The Lucian Alliance is defeated, the line has been held against the Wraith in orbit around Earth. Now it's time for Atlantis to yield it's secrets.
1. Welcome to Andromeda

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THIS STORY, SUCH AS MASS EFFECT OR STARGATE.

**This is my first go at a fanfic, or any story of this type, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism welcome, any suggestions as well. ****  
**

**UPDATE 28/09/2012: Based on reviews, I am going to dial back Homeworld Command's power and provide more detail. Also on the appearance of naivety of the humans, I'll try and fix that as well.**

Mass Effect timeline: The Mass Effect timeline will remain the same as in the original game. (might make a few tweaks, such as having the Salarian and Turian councillor that is in the game alive a 150 years earlier, just for namesake. If anyone wants me to out a Mass Effect timeline up, just ask)

Stargate timeline:  
2009: Event's of Enemy at the Gate takes place. With Atlantis now on Earth, priority is now placed on analysing entire database and developing the technology found. This leads to major breakthroughs, such as faster hyperdrives, improved shielding, viable method of constructing drones used in the Ancient weapon platforms.

2011: Lucian Alliance is defeated. Stargate is removed from Lucia and satellites placed in orbit to monitor situation to prevent repeat of the costly guerrilla war that they had carried out against the Tau'ri.

2012: Using newly gained technology, and with relative stability in the Milky Way, the Tau'ri build several bases outside Earth's solar system. The reason for these bases is to build up Earth's forces before disclosure, but without having to put strain on Earth's resources.

2020: Policy of outsourcing resources for military has had impressive results. Several new class of ships have been developed along with a large increase of fleet strength, thanks in part also to using Asgard matter conversion technology on an industrial scale.  
Tau'ri fleet now stands at: 2 Atlantis class city ship.  
40 BC304's 200-300 metres long  
15 BC305's 750 metres long  
3 BC306's (twice the size of Aurora ships)  
4 Alteran Aurora class ships. 3km  
40 Altered Ha'Taks (captured from Lucian Alliance)

2021. A previously encrypted gate address is finally accessed. This turns out be another 8 chevron address, this one leading to the Andromeda galaxy. Although an expedition is approved, fearing a repeat of first contact with the Wraith, a fleet is made available to the expedition, which departs for the system once a foothold is secured. The Ancient "outpost" turns out to be, nothing short of a fortress. The planet had been developed also in the same fear of the Wraith, with multiple satellite weapons, shipyards, automated mining systems and battle ready Aurora class warships, along with a planetary cloaking system that also covered the orbital defence grid. It is assumed that the Ancients based here either ascended or died out due to the plague.

* * *

Admiral Harridan stared out the viewport of the _Shadow Knight_, watching the fleet move into a defensive formation around the planet. Most thought he was being overly cautious, considering the extent of the Ancient defences that had been left behind, but Harridan hadn't been put in charge of the fleet to take chances.

"What's the status of the defence grid?" Harridan asked.

"All orbital satellites are manned and awaiting orders, 4 Aurora cruisers are joining the fleet now, but we don't have the personnel to launch anymore, not without repurposing crew from other ships sir!" a nervous ensign answered.

"Hmmm, it will have to do. Get me the Captain of the _Liberty_." ordered Harridan. Almost immediately the connection was established.

"Admiral, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Captain Lehmon asked.

"Captain, I want your battle group to do a sweep of the local cluster, see what you can find. Oh and check up on sector 5, long range sensors are getting some strange readings, and to be quite honest I'm getting sick of a certain breathing down my neck on the bridge." Harridan replied.

"Of course Admiral, right away. If you wish, we can take the scientist with us, as long as they don't mind waiting in the brig of course till we get there. I like a nice clean command deck myself." Lehmon replied with his usual casual tone.

"Never a big one on formality or making friends, were you Lehmon? I think I'll take you up on that offer, will be over shortly."

"You can read me like a book sir, Lehmon out," and the transmission ended.

Chuckling to himself, Harridan walked over to a man who seemed to having a fit. If it were not for having to put up with him for several days in hyperspace, Harridan would have sent for medical team. Now that he knew Dr. Arkavel, he would have sent for a straightjacket, but having only found out about the Stargate program two weeks ago, that tends to keep anyone on a high mood for a while.

"Dr. Arkavel, I'm sending you over to the _Liberty_" Harridan statin, bracing himself for the coming onslaught.

"What?! Admrial with all due respect, all my equipment and research is here, and your ship is equipped with the best of the best. The _Liberty_ doesn't even have a proper lab!" spluttered Arkavel.

"That may be, but this ship is staying here, and the _Liberty_ is going to take a closer look at what we're picking up in sector 5. Since you're our resident expert, I thought you were the best choice." Harridan stated calmly.

"Sector 5? That's the gravitational fluctuations… I suppose I could take a closer look." Arkavel replied grinning broadly, but just as quickly it turned into a frown.

"You wouldn't send a ship out to get some readings so soon Admiral, what's the catch?" Arkavel asked.

"The _Liberty_, along with its battlegroup, is going on patrol in the local sectors. All you have to do is put up with it until they get to sector 5. It's either that or wait a few days until we can clear a science ship to investigate. Your call Doctor."

"Hmph, I guess I've no choice, some data from the sensors is better than none," Arkavel stated begrudgingly.

"Perfect! Lieutenant, beam the good Doctor over." Harridan ordered.

"Wait wh!" as the transporter cut him off and Arkavel was gone in a flash. Sighing, Harridan watched as the _Liberty, Leshinik, Illustrious _and the _Dia Duit_ entered hyperspace.

"Now somebody put me through to whoever is in charge of taking that blasted planetary cloak offline!" Harridan shouted at his crew.

* * *

Onboard the crusier _Altakiril's Fist, _Admiral Vegrull Uril stood at the CIC grumbling to himself.

"How could the Hierarchy put me on relay patrol?! Just because it's an independent colony, doesn't mean I can ignore a plea for help!"

"Admiral sir!" came a frantic voice from the bridge.

"Damm slavers, now look what I've to put up with" Uril thought to himself. "What is it private?"

"Sir, I'm detecting a distress signal from a vessel in orbit just outside the relay's range and I…" the Private drifted off.

"Spit it out Private!"

"I uh, the relay sir, it's active!" Answered the Private, who clearly didn't believe what he was saying.

"What! Helm, signal the rest of the patrol to jump to the relay and dispatch a message to the nearest Citadel warships, code 5, be advised possible condition Delta!" Uril barked.

The entire bridge froze. Condition Delta hadn't been declared since the Rachni Wars.

"Sir, surely that's an over-reaction?" XO Captain Ruso Tyzuris asked.

"Captain, we have an active relay which is already in violation of Citadel law, and we have a ship transmitting a distress signal, and I honestly doubt they shot themselves! Which part am I over-reacting to?" Uril said threateningly.

"I.. Of course sir, you absolutely right!" Ruso replied.

"Good, now get us to that relay!" Uril barked.

What felt like hours later to Uril, but in reality was about 30 seconds, the patrol arrived at the relay. Heavily damaged didn't even describe the ship, it was barely holding together, in most places by a few beams, and Uril could have sworn some fibre cable was holding the airlock in place.

"Barriers up and I want the patrol in a blockade formation now! Anything that comes through that relay, I want it within every ship's weapon range." Uril ordered. "Give me a status report"

"Sir it's a merchant vessal, IFF and SOS transmission states it's an Elkoss Combine vessel." Reported an ensign.

"When will the Terminus systems learn not to do everything the Citadel says not to. Open a channel" said Uril.

"Unable to establish a line sir, but we are in range for radio, transmitting now."

"This is Admiral Vegrull Uril of the _Altakiril's Fist_, can you please tell me what the hell happened here!"

"Thank the Goddess! My name is Kormia Caron. Please we need help, the ship is venting atmosphere, and we're stuck in the escape pods." Kormia replied.

"Caron, give me one damm reason why I should help you? Not only have you opened a relay which is illegal in Citadel space, but by the looks of your ship, have attracted the attention of a volatile species!" Uril roared.

"No, no, you're mistaken! The captain is dead, killed by pirates. We were in the sector when they jumped us, our FTL drive was damaged in the first hit, according to our engineers, so all we could manage was to make a relay jump. However , just as the relay came online our ship was crippled, but the pirates scattered after, they probably guessed you would show up soon. Please, you have to believe me!" Kormia pleaded.

Uril could practically hear the Asari crying on the other end.  
"Sir, reinforcements have arrived"

"How many?" Uril asked.

"3 frigates and a cruiser." Ruso answered.

"Does anybody even know what a code 5 is anymore! How do they expect me to hold a relay with that?" Uril wondered. "Anymore en route?" Uril asked to nobody in particular.

"We received a burst transmission saying an outer Citadel fleet unit is being diverted, it should be here any, I mean it's here sir!"

"Finally somebody takes action, what have we got?"

"2 dreadnoughts along with their escorts, which brings the total fleet to 15 frigates, 7 crusiers and 2 dreadnoughts." Ruso summarized.

"SIR! THE RELAY IS ACTIVATING!" a private roared from the front of the ship.

"WHAT! I thought I ordered our ships into a blockade formation!" Uril barked.

"It's being activated from the other side sir."

For the second time, twice too many in Uril's opinion, everyone on the bridge froze. Nobody had gone through according to the Elkoss Combine vessel, so it could only mean…

"Hail all the ships, be ready for anything." Uril ordered.

Everyone ran about their business, but everyone was also sneaking glances out the observation window. Finally a ship came through the relay, however to general surprise it just drifted, almost like an animal being stunned. Uril laughed to himself, this ship, it was barely larger than a frigate, and he had not only more ships under his command, but more powerful too.

"Still," Uril thought, "First contact is first contact." Gathering himself Uril shouted,

"Well? What are you all gawking at?! Get me the _Feridae, _they should have the personnel onboard to deal with protocol. Dispatch shuttles to that Elkoss Combine vessel, place the entire crew into custody."

* * *

On board the _Liberty_, the crew was in chaos, none more than and Captain Lehmon.

"Well Doctor! You wanted a closer view of the artefact, now we've no idea where the hell we are! Plus staring down the barrels of 24 warships isn't exactly how I planned my day!" Lehmon roared.

"Oh yes blame me! I'm always the cause of the problem, never the solution!" Arkavel retorted.

"Remind me why the _Shadow Knight_ was stuck at half speed in hyperspace for 3 hours again?" Lehmon asked

"Never mind" Arkavel muttered.

"Alright. Lieutenant see if you can hail any of our ships, requesting reinforcements, contact has been made, possible hostiles, strength at 24 warships and we've no idea of their ships capabilities, but they're attacking what appears to be a civilian ship considering they have no cannons sticking off the front of their ship and have taken a beating, please advise." Lehmon ordered.

"Yes sir, the _Dia Duit _is in range, it has a hyperspace burst receiver. They're en route, and command is also sending the _Moskova_, twelve 304's and 2 Aurora cruisers. Ummm Admrial Harridan says that if you scratch the paintjob he'll kill you personally." Lieutenant Griffith said perplexed.

"Oh Harridan, you always knew how to keep the situation in check" Lehmon said to himself. "What about the civilian ship?"

"Since we've picked up what can only be an SOS, we are cleared to engage, but the Admiral says it is up to you." Lieutenant Griffith replied.  
Harridan gazed around the bridge, knowing that his next words could easily cost hundreds, if not thousands of lives.

"Lieutenant, raise shields, and get me a targeting solution on the nearest ship, also target those boarding craft with the point defence grid, let's show these fella's why we're the Fifth race!" Lehmon ordered.


	2. What in the Heck?

Chapter 2: What in the heck?

Uril could only watch in confusion as the unknown vessel came to life and started moving quite rapidly on an intercept course with the shuttles.

"Admiral, we're detecting a massive energy build up from the unknown ship, requesting orders sir." Ruso asked.

"Pull back the shuttles, I don't want lives wasted because of some trigger-happy upstart race who thinks they know it all." Uril replied, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his annoyance turned to horror as the unknown opened fired, and with 5 successive shots destroyed 2 frigates, and damaged another.

"What in the heck just happened?!" Uril roared.

"I don't know sir, sensors indicate that whatever energy levels we were reading, are somehow apart of their weapons fire as it matches the same signature." An ensign replied.

"They want a fight, well the Hierarchy will give them one, all ships return fire. I want that ship turned into scrapmetal! And get those shuttles out of there." Uril ordered.

"Sir, the shuttles have been destroyed, the ship fired on them with its point defence grid."

Uril froze. Not only had the ship firepower on par with a dreadnought, but it also had a highly sophisticated defence grid that was making a mockery of his choice to be diplomatic.

"Sir, we're being targeted!" Ruso shouted.

Uril bowed his head. Knowing he didn't stand a chance he opened a fleet wide channel

"All ships, I don't care how you do it, all I care is that you turn that bastard of a ship into a heap of rubble. This is Admiral Uril, and I hereby transfer command to Admiral Tasies Gallanar. It has been an honour." He watched as the viewport lit up from the enemies weapon fire, yet all he could think of was his wife, how he would never get to hold her one more time, and how all those Turian soldiers, forever separated from their loved ones. He knew Asari could cope the best, but he knew better, the lost love would always leave a scar.

The _Altakiril's Fist_final words were "Embrace Eternity."

* * *

Captain Lehmon was surprised to say the least. Not only had he dispatched five enemy battlecruisers, and one battleship along with the boarding craft. However he had used the element of surprise and was now taking a lot of enemy fire. True the ZMP gave him an advantage, but he knew he was cutting it close!

"Status report!" Lehmon barked.

"Enemy ships are attempting to box us in sir, but are trying to keep out of our firing range at the same time, so it isn't really effective. Enemy vessels appear to have no shielding whatsoever, but their weapons fire is taking its toll due to numbers." Lieutenant Griffith replied.

"Hmmm you'd think that they would have invested more in defense rather than numbers. Pity. Bring us around, have a marine contingent beam over to the civilian ship, two of those shuttles made it on board so let's make them regret it." Lehmon ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Captain, the rest of the patrol has arrived" Arkavel said.

Lehmon grinned, now they were in for it. "Hail the _Leshinik_"

On screen appeared Captain Duras. One of the few who had combat experience against the Wraith, and his ship kept the battle scars to prove it, this was one Captain you wanted on your side in a battle.

"Lehmon, trying to follow in my footsteps I see." Duras jested.

"Well those battle scars just go so nicely on your ship, I thought I'd get a custom job as well." Chuckled Lehmon.

"Based on what I'm seeing, your rash action would have given you a lot more than a few scars Captain. Admiral Harridan may agree with you, but he is one of the few." Duras said.

"Sir with all due respect, they are attacking civilia."

"Lehmon you are an idiot! I agree on principal that these would appear to be civilians, but how could you be so stupid as to try and win a war single-handedly! You could have just moved in between the ships until we arrived, but no, you had to go gallivanting around blowing things up left, right and centre!" Duras roared, the fury clear in his eyes.

Lehmon froze, "But Admiral Harri.."

"Will be reported to Homeworld Command and the Oversight committee and will probably be replaced within a week. Now cover that civilian ship while we clean up your mess. Duras out."

* * *

Admiral Tasies Gallanar was having a bad day, to say the least. First he gets a code 5 just when he was about to take some well needed shore leave, and now his fleet was getting wiped out by a frigate!

"Captain, override the safeties, I want everything we have locked onto that ship and fired!" Gallanar ordered.

"Sir, sensors are going crazy, something is happening around the relay." An ensign shouted over the noise.

"Detail helps, what exactly is happening?"

"I'm not sure sir, but by all that I have available, space is tearing itself apart!" the ensign replied, who's voice was reaching a pitch that was quite rare to be heard. "3 more contacts have arrived, they came out of the tears!"

"What do you mean? That's not possible!" Gallanar stated, yet there they were, 3 more ships, identical to the one he was having trouble containing as it was. Gallanar knew when a battle was lost, but he still couldn't believe it.

"All ships, retreat! Make the jump to FTL, do everything in your power to ensure that what happened here reaches High Command. I know Turians do not retreat, but if we don't our brothers and sisters will be slaughtered before they know what is happening, but I promise you this, we will return, and we will crush this new enemy. You have your orders, move out!" Gallanar ordered. He watched as the ships turned and readied to make the jump to FTL when,

"Sir detecting an energy" was all the ensign managed to say, when Gallanar saw a nuclear detonation engulf a dreadnought and 2 cruisers.

"Get us into FTL NOW!" Gallanar roared. Gripping the CIC so hard he began to draw blood, Gallanar didn't breath until they were clear.

"Full speed to the Citadel, this is no longer a Hierarchy problem.

* * *

Kormia Caron was pleased with herself to say the least. Not only had this new species defended her ship, but they had wiped the floor with the Turians, the so-called military might of the Council. Even the Quarians could have handled the situation better, and they were nothing more than a bunch of thieves. Knowing her career and more importantly life, was hanging by a thread, she set about altering the codex on her omni-tool to her advantage and ordered the rest of the crew to do likewise, and made sure they stuck to her story. As she finished, she heard a knock on the door to the pod.

"Showtime" Kormia thought, "Thank you so much, those Citadel bastards didn't give us a chance to even surrender."

"Bastards huh?" a gruff voice said on the far side. "Hear that guys, she called her rescuers bastards."  
Kormia froze. "But how?" I saw your ships blow up?" Kormia stuttered

"It's called a shuttle, and currently the only way off this heap of junk. Now we've pressurised the hanger, but it'll only last for a while, so you're going to open that pod, and come with us, quietly. Oh and I've got a breaching charge if you think of saying otherwise." The voice threatened.

Kormia considered her options, which weren't coming up great, considering she just blew her cover story, but before she could answer she heard gunfire coming from outside.

"What's going on?" her XO, a surprisingly polite Batarian asked.

"How should I know, I'm stuck in here too you idiot!" Kormia stated.

Everyone listened tentatively, but all they could hear was mumbling, and then the power went out in the pod, followed by a bright flash of light and then staring down the barrel of the galaxy's strangest looking rifle.

"What in Goddess' name just happened?" Kormia thought. She liked to think she had a basic concept of reality, but considering she seemed to have been teleported, that threw that notion out the window. After looking around, she gazed back at the alien standing in front of her. Or mech. She really couldn't decide since she couldn't see a face, only a visor. The "alien" kept pointing its rifle at her, then towards the bed.

"Ah" Kormia realized, "Seems no matter where the Asari go, it's always business" She slowly moved towards the bed, taking off her jacket as she did and slid onto the bed, turned around to the "soldier", and patted the bed next to her. The alien looked at her, its head cocked sideways, and then it just walked out of the room, leaving a very confused and slightly frustrated Kormia.

* * *

Captain Duras watched as salvage crews worked over the alien ships, hoping to find something of use, to give them a better understanding of what they were up against.

"What's the E.T.A of the _Moskova_?" Duras asked aloud.

"2 minutes sir, they decided on not using the relay and went for a direct jump instead." Replied Lieutenant Johnson answered.

"Hmmm, anything to report from the salvage teams or the 'civilians'?"

"No sir, except Corporal Jarkath mentioned something along the lines of 'space hooker.'"

Duras stifled a laugh, and returned to viewing the data the _Liberty_ gathered from its brief engagement. Despite Lehmon's actions, he had gathered some valuable intel, summarized with the fact that the Tau'ri had the superior forces. The aliens had manoeuvrable ships, but the bigger they got, the slower they were able to turn, a problem the Tau'ri didn't have thanks to thousands of years of Asgard and Ancient development.

"Sir the _Moskova_ has arrived and is hailing us"

"Open the channel." Duras took a deep breath, knowing that Lehmon would make it hell for him.

"Admiral Mstislav, good to see you sir" Duras stated.

"Likewise Duras. I must commend you on putting your feelings aside and carrying out orders, despite your vocal opposition to said orders, or has Captain Lehmon filed his report wrong?" Mstislav queried.

"I'll stand by the record sir, I do not feel Captain Lehmon chose the best course of action, despite having been given clearance to engage the unknown forces." Duras replied defiantely.

"Good, I can only keep you save from Admiral Harridan if you stay in line until Homeworld Command gets these reports. After that, well hopefully the situation will have calmed down a bit." Mstislav replied.

"Thank you sir. I've just been informed that one our 'passengers' has given us a device. It appears to contain information of some form, we've translators working on it, but we weren't exactly assigned a linguistic team." Duras stated.

"Transfer the data, we will send it back to command. They're going to have a field day with this." Mstislav said, "Have you any recommendations based on the engagement Captain?"

"Yes sir, I believe we should set up a blockade on this side of the relay. That should give us plenty of warning if any ships manage to get through, and we can use the other side as a staging ground for further operations."

"Always prioritizing the needs of others Duras. I'll add this to my report. Considering Lehmon suggested we send ships out looking for them, in other words stretch our forces to the breaking point, it'll provide more credibility to your report. Mstislav out."

Sighing, Duras leaned back into his command chair,

"This is going to take a while." He stated bluntly.


	3. Awakening the Giant

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far, it has been quite helpful, I hope I've addressed some of the queries such as making it easier to read. If anyone has idea's for the story, please mention in a review or PM :)**

Chapter 3: Awakening the Giant

The Citadel. Legacy of the Protheans and all they achieved. The true pinnacle of galactic might. Upon the glorious station, resided the Council, leaders of the galactic community. They consisted of the Asari, the oldest and wisest of all species. They could talk someone down from committing an atrocitiy, to committing that same atrocity, they were a race not to be messed with. Second to join the Council were the Salarians. They may be short lived, but that done nothing to lessen their impact in the galaxy, in fact it only motivated them to push onwards. Their intelligence gathering skills were on par with the Asari's diplomatic skills. Finally the Turians. They were the shield and the sword of the Citadel. None matched their numbers, their skill or discipline. Each of these 3 species had a representative on the Council. This unity, under every crises that the Citadel had survived through from the Rachni wars, to the Krogan Rebellions, projected an aura of power, peace and serenity to all who visited the Citadel. To say however, that the meeting currently underway in the Council included any of these traits, would have been testing the finest Matriarch's skill to say the least.

"Councillors! Please, calm down!" Councillor Tevos, the Asari representative pleaded. Ever since Admiral Tasies Gallanar had arrived and submitted his report, the Council had beenin an emergency session. That was 4 hours ago, and patience was stating to wear thin.

"Calm down! Thousands of Turian soldiers just lost their lives Tevos! Had the same happened to an Asari patrol, I honestly doubt you would be calm!" Councillor Sparatus shouted, "And Valern, after all the Hierarchy has done for the Galaxy, you still refuse to move your fleets out of Union space?!"

Velerm shook his head, clearly showing signs of exhaustion. "Sparatus, I merely stated that until we can clarify the situation, the Union will not commit forces." Councillor Valern stated.

"What is there to clarify? This is an upstart species that thought they would have some fun with Turian warships, and now they'll pay the price!" Sparatus declarded, almost like he had won the war with those words.

"Since you obviously didn't read the report, this 'upstart' species has not only better and more advanced weapons and kinetic barriers, but also possesses a new form of FTL, one which could easily bypass any blockade we set up and target our homeworlds. So yes, we need to clarify a few things before we go charging in!" Valern retorted.

"You dar" Sparatus begun before his omni-tool lit up. Looking perplexed he read his omni-tool. "Councillors, I call this session to a vote."

"Sparatus, what has happened?" Tevos queried.

"Primarch Fedorian has informed me that no matter how the Council votes, he is announcing what has happened at relay 314 and is calling for a full mobilization." Sparatus stated.

"What? But we are the Council, he can't go off making decisions like this!" Valern spluttered

"Actually Councillor, he can. He is in his own right to warn the people of the Hierarchy what has happened, he can't help it if the rest of the galaxy picks up on his speech." Sparatus said slyly.

Before Valern could retort, Tevos stepped in, "Very well Sparatus, I agree to call this session to a conclusion."

Valern looked between his fellow Councillors. "Alright, but you'll regret this when your fleets are decimated against their lines."

"Please Valern, they may have fancy ships, but considering the power requirements and costs, I doubt they have many. I vote for a full scale mobilization of Citadel space and a blockade of relay 314." Sparatus said.

"I cannot vote for a full scale mobilization of the Asari Republics, however I can order all of our ships to link up with the Citadel fleet. I also vote for a blockade of relay 314" Tevos stated.

"It would appear I am outvoted. Do what you must, but let the record show I voted against this" Valern muttered.

"Good. Now that this is settled, I must go and join the Primarch for his speech" Sparatus stated, and left the Council chamber.

Tevos looked at Valern and could see the fear in his eyes. "Do not worry Councillor, we have faced such odds before."

"Worry Tevos?" Valern started to laugh, "The only thing I'm worried about is adapting the Salarian economy to fill the gap left by the destruction of the Hierarchy and the Republics." Still laughing and leaving a shocked Tevos, Valern also left to inform the Dalatrass of what had occurred. However to the trained eye, one might have noticed Valern typing away a message to the STG….

* * *

"This is Citadel News Net. Earlier today Primarch Fedorian called for an emergency summit with his military HQ, and now he is coming to inform us what is going on. We take you live to Palaven"

"Citizens of the Hierarch, and to all who may be watching and wondering what is going on, well I am here to put to rest those questions. Several hours ago, a Turian patrol under the former Admiral Vegrull Uril detected a ship transmitting an SOS near relay 314, which had been activated. What information we have is sketchy at best, however we do know that first contact was made. Unfortunately, this was not a peaceful event. With the loss of a dreadnought, 2 cruisers and several frigates, war has been initiated against the Hierarchy, and in turn, Citadel space. This is a powerful enemy, however so were the Rachni and the Krogan. Despite all odds, we have prevailed, and we will prevail once again. We will fight this new enemy, fight them all the way back to their homeworld until our fleets orbit their every planet, and are troops march triumphantly through their streets!"

"Well there you have it. We have also just received confirmation from the Council, and as of now, we are at war with this new species. Primarch Fedorian has called for a full mobilization of Hierarchy forces, and all willing to join in the fight are to report to the nearest recruitment station. This is Citadel News Net, brought to you by our sponsors Apex Omnitools, now with a 5 year warranty on all new models.

* * *

**ANCIENT OUTPOST Dubbed ****Hic Qua Videeum (Ancient for 'Our Legacy')**

It had been 2 days since first contact with the natives to Andromeda. 2 days' worth of hearings with Homeworld Command, and now the newly demoted Rear Admiral Harridan had been redeployed to the Pegasus galaxy, where his trigger-happy attitude would do some good. Meanwhile Admiral Mstislav had been appointed commander of the military based in Andromeda, and although he liked the higher position, he definitely wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the mess his predecessor had left him with. On board the _Moskova_, Mstislav was pondering his next move when,

"Admiral sir, we're picking up a data transfer from Dr. Arkavel." Lieutenant Veritaz reported.

"What is it now, a different coloured rainbow? Honestly who's idea was it that the good Doctor had to report to me?" Mstislav asked aloud.

"Well sir, he is in charge of the research teams based here, and you're in charge of the military branch." Veritaz mentioned.

"Still, can't he just give me a weekly report instead of an hourly? Anyways, what does he want now?" Mstislav asked.

"Is the data packet we received from our guest. He says using the Ancient linguistic programs, along with what has been identified as a linguistic program on the device, he has finally translated our languages." Veritaz stated.

"What? How can he translate an alien language in 2 days?" Mstislav asked

"It seems the 'Asari' as they're called, left the device open on a linguistic program, so it seemed to do a lot of the work for him."

"Finally something of usefulness. Have a security detail bring this Asari up here, I need some questions to be answered." Mstislav ordered. Within a few minutes the Asari had arrived, and Mstislav finally understood what Corporal Jarkath ment. Luckily none of those sci-fi geeks from R&D were up here, he doubt they could keep it in their collective pants.

Turning on the translator, Mstislav began. "Can you understand me?" The Asari looked surprised.

"Yes I can, but how may I ask did you figure out the translation program so quickly?" asked the Asari.

"You'd be surprised what we humans can do when given the proper equipment. Do you have a name ms..?" Mstislav queried.

"Kormia, Kormia Caron, and no ms please. I'm not exactly what you'd call a female." She stated

"Oookay, Kormia. So mind telling me why those warships were tearing your ship to pieces, if that's what exactly happened? Oh and don't even think about lying to me, because that is one thing you do not want to do" Mstislav stated bluntly.

The Asari looked briefly confused but quickly regained her composure. " I understand from your questions you haven't read the codex that I gave to you?"

"No, we just after all finalized the translation."

"So you have no idea what the galaxy is really like, the current political struggle that many of us face?" Kormia queried.

"Politics huh, maybe I should get someone else for this chat"

"No wait please, politicians are the cause of our predicament, blasted Council!" Kormia almost shouted.

"Ok well give me a brief summary, I'm not a man for details when it comes to politics." Mstislav groaned.

"Very well. The galaxy is currently divided. On one side you have the Council and client races, on the other, the more freedom loving element, you have the Terminus systems. The Council is led by 3 species, the Asari, the Salarians, and the Turians, the last whom you've had the pleasure of meeting. They proclaim peace and say they share power, but in reality they are a dictatorship, and have committed more crimes than the worse crime lord or slaver could ever do. They hoard their power while only giving bits and pieces to loyal client races which consist of the Hanar, Elcor, Volus, and Batarians.  
However, in the Terminus systems things are different. We respect everyone's independence and try to work together, but the Council constantly interferes and has forced us to slowly degrade. A lot have fallen into truly brutish ways of piracy and such, but several independent colonies still remain true to the ideals of the Terminus systems. We've never had the capability to stand up for ourselves, well until I saw how you dealt with the Turians, I had lost all hope of ever seeing a proud, strong and free Terminus." She stated, almost like a propaganda film in Mstislav's opinion.

"Hmmm, this changes things. I'll be honest, we hadn't planned to open fire on the Turians, only the Captain of the first ship got ahead of himself. However if what you say is true, well I'll put it this way. We've never liked dictatorships, and we've dealt with them before." Motioning to the guards, "Please follow these men back to your quarters, I'll have to consult with my superiors"

Bowing her head, but grinning on the inside, Kormia replied "Thanks you, and may the Goddess watch over you."

Mstislav watched her leave, mainly wondering what he was dragging the Tau'ri into, but he couldn't help himself, "Those Star Wars guys got it right." Shaking his head, he decided to report in on his findings, but knowing too well that the Oversight Committee would consider this too good of an opportunity to pass up on.


	4. A Delicate Situation

Chapter 4: A Delicate Situation

Back at Homeworld Command, the situation was in chaos. Thanks to the actions of a cocky Admiral and naive Captain, the Tau'ri had been plunged into another war. The conflict with the Wraith had been strenuous enough and would have been lost, was it not for the Free Jaffa Nation. True with most world governments, civilian agencies and militaries having been informed on the Stargate Project, mainly because most were getting suspicious of the UN security council greatly improved relations with each other, and the increase of resources towards Homeworld Command had greatly expanded Earth's military and place in the galaxy. However most weren't interested in the Wraith, believing it could be ignored. Due to those constraints placed upon it, Homeworld Command was forced to reach out to it highly volatile allies for aid. To everyone's surprise, not only did they get the aid they asked for, but a large contingent of Ha'taks was sent to the Pegasus galaxy. It was amazing what simple technology trades could convince people to do. The Wraith's own strategy had been turned against them, numbers. Now the Wraith were stuck to small pockets of the galaxy, even the Lucian Alliance in its final days posed more of a threat.

Now however, there was a complete different situation, and who else better to inform the IOA of what needed to be done, than Mr Richard Woolsey.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats and listen to my full analysis of the situation, I'm sure we can resolve this problem quickly" Woolsey said calmly.

"Hmph, it would appear that anything left in the military's hands turns out to be a catastrophe." The British representative stated.

"Not necessarily. As it has been stated clearly several times, Captain Lehmon intervened to save civilian lives. True he didn't know for certain if they were, but since then evidence provided by the crew of the alien vessel confirm his actions to be the right ones." Woolsey countered.

"Ah yes, says the man who was in charge of the military operations in Pegasus for several years. You've gotten to quite like the military's way of doing things, haven't you Woolsey?" asked the Chinese representative.

"This meeting is to discuss the current political crisis we are in, not about my record. Besides, you have on several occasions upheld my record ambassador." Stated Woolsey smugly. "Now we have to discuss what we are going to do, based on the little data we have."

"Based on the data that one side has provided might I add. Have we recovered anything at all from these 'Turian' craft to say otherwise?" queried the Russian representative.

"Unfortunately no, nothing substantial based on the reports, only enough to confirm that there is indeed a Council made up of the 3 species, along with their client races." Woolsey replied.

Everyone went quiet, contemplating what it exactly meant. The next few words could easily lead to peace as it could lead to war. The first to speak was the German representative.

"What are our options?" he asked.

"Either we commit to changing the future of the Andromeda galaxy through force, or hopefully try and negotiate." Stated Woolsey.

Everyone glanced around at each other, knowing exactly what to do, although it wasn't what they wanted, but with disclosure approaching every so closer, they all knew they would be in the spotlight very soon. One by one, each representative nodded their heads.

"It is agreed then, we will send a diplomatic team to negotiate peace."

* * *

On board the _Feridae_, Admiral Tasies Gallanar watched the joint species fleet move into formation. It was a glorious sight, watching Asari, Turian, Batarian and Volus warships side by side. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth though, because he knew several ships that were missing from this fleet that should have flying proudly next to their brethren. Since he was the highest ranking officer to survive first contact, he was placed in charge of the fleet that had been put together to counter-attack.

"What is the status of the fleet?" Gallanar asked.

"All 300 ships are accounted for sir!" XO Captain Jegai Vasili replied. "The fleet is awaiting your orders."

"Good. Order all ships to move into their battle groups, and make the jump to FTL, I want us at that relay. It's time to make them realise just who they are fighting." Gallanar stated.

As the fleet entered FTL, one ship in particular might have stood out. This ship didn't belong to the fleet, but belonged to Citadel space nonetheless. To say the STG skills at infiltration were exceptional was an understatement, but no-one was expecting any ships from the Union to tag along in the first place.

* * *

Mstislav stared at man standing before him.

"They want me to do what!" Mstislav shouted, shocked.

"The IOA and Homeworld Command wish for you to escort myself to this Council to negotiate a cease-fire." Ambassador Lee O'Sullivan said calmly.

"You do realise I need every asset here to defend against a possible counter-attack? To divert ships for who knows how long will leave us severely restricted in our operations." Mstislav stated

"These orders are designed to prevent such a thing from happening Admiral. If we act quickly enough, we can prevent any more bloodshed." O'Sullivan replied.

"Politicians? Quickly? I find that hard to believe Ambassador. It has been my experience that peace negotiations usually only work when one side is in a position to annihilate their opponent."

"Please Admiral, you've got Swiss, Irish and Swedish Ambassadors on board. If there is one thing we excel at together, it's the ability to remain neutral and we've two world wars to back up that statement." O'Sullivan reminded him. "This mission has been given priority over all other operations. Admiral you must realise what is at stake. If we don't act quickly, we will be forced to divert forces from Pegasus and the Milky Way. The Jaffa won't be pleased being left with the chaos that is Pegasus, and disclosure is going to happen soon, we need to be able to present a safe and secure galaxy."

Mstislav pondered deeply, the reality of the situation hitting him on a large scale. He turned back to the ambassador.

"That may be, but we still don't know how long it will take to even organise a ceasefire, let alone a peace treaty. So with that in mind I can provide you with an Aurora cruiser for the journey, along with a skeleton crew. I'm sorry it's the best I can do, but don't worry, those ships can take a hell of a beating if worse comes to worst. I don't have time to train a new crew for any major engagements so it not being here won't affect our performance. Take it or leave it Ambassador." Mstislav finished.

"Very well Admiral, I doubt I can change your mind. So are we ready to leave?" O'Sullivan asked?

"Once the ship is checked over and I get a crew together, yes. So about 2 hours. I must say I'm surprised at your eagerness."

"Well if your correct, this system is about to become a warzone, so I think I'm better off in hyperspace thank you very much"

Both men stared each other down, before both cracked up laughing.

"Hoho, O'Sullivan I can see why they chose you, you can get away with saying anything from cockiness to cowardice ." Mstislav chuckled.

"How do you think I got to be a diplomat in the first place?" O'Sullivan replied. "I must go and review the information again, goodluck Admiral" said O'Sullivan as he walked off the bridge.

"Goodluck O'Sullivan, and you make damm well sure none of my boys pay the price for Harridan and Lehmon's choice." Muttered Mstislav.

* * *

**En route to the Citadel aboard the **_**Amacus **_**(Friend)**

The diplomatic team, consisting of Irish, Swedish and Swiss representatives were gathered in the dining room aboard the ship. Currently they were discussing each respective nations involvement in the program.

"You know, I've been wondering, how on earth did the Irish military get its hands on a warship?" asked Halvard, the Swedish Ambassador. "It wasn't a few years ago you were practically broke, yet you managed to get a 304 in half the time the Russians did, and they only got theirs because it was rushed into service to deal with the Ori."

"Yes,do tell us how the luck of the Irish pulled that one out of the leprechaun's pot?" Edon, the Swiss Ambassador said as well.

"Alright, well as you all know, a lot of oil and gas deposits have been found of the cost and thanks to such high prices, was finally economical to retrieve. That brought a lot of investment in, nice and quick. In regards to the program, well with all the tech companies having their European headquarters in Ireland, information began to leak out. That, combined with our long time service in peace-keeping duties in the UN and relative stability, lead us to be chosen as a candidate for the program. In regards to the warship, I've honestly no idea how we achieved that." Answered O'Sullivan. "What about yourselves?"

"Well Sweden has been a long-time partner of the United States in aircraft development, so it only a natural progression for Sweden to be brought into the program. The co-development of the F-22 was a real game changer." Halvard replied happily.

"As for Switzerland, we are a major financial center. I'm not a fan of stereotypes, but with such large transfers of money, ourselves along with Luxembourg were brought into the fold." Edon.

This rant continued until an ensign, who barely looked older than 20 , ran into the room.

"Sirs, I've been ordered to inform you that we just received a message from Admiral Mstislav" she said, not stopping to take a breath.

"Calm down soldier, now what is it?" Edon asked.

"It's Hic Qua Videeum, it's under attack!" she stammered.

* * *

**Author's note: Right I'm going to take a little longer with the next chapter and hopefully do it justice. Any suggestions for it, you'd better get them in quick before I post it ;)**


	5. The First Strikes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi people. :) So I've really dialed up the power of the Tau'ri. Option B won by a landslide really and it makes sense. The Tau'ri have the power of a galactic spanning empire, and the basis to build one from their ****successes. Hope you all enjoy, constructive criticism please. :)  
**

Chapter 5 rewrite: The First Strikes

The power readings coming from the relay spiked. Multiple probes appeared through the relay, promptly followed by their self-destruction but not before they sent back crucial data to the fleet, such as the location of 4 enemy ships blockading the relay on the far side. To his credit Admiral Gallanar dealt with the situation well, not leaving anything to chance by sending through multiple warp bombs to hopefully destroy the ships.

"All ships, today we avenge our fallen brethren. Now onward, let's teach this scum just who they are dealing with!" Gallanar stated over the comms, followed the cheers of approval by his crew. Admiral watched as the first battle groups went through the relay, yet despite their numbers all Gallanar could think was

"Spirits let me be right."

Gallanar's ship eventually traversed the relay. Within a second of arrival alarms started blaring throughout the ship.

"Alert! Collision imminent, diversionary course required." Stated the VI

"Status! What the heck is going on?" Gallanar roared over the commotion.

"Multiple ship debris is located directly in the relay's path. IFF's along with ship markings identify the debris as belonging to the 1st battle group." Answered the VI. Gallanar's stomach plummeted. It didn't make sense; the 1st battle group went through about 2 minutes prior.

Finally the dreadnought maneuvered out of the path of the debris and what Gallanar saw shook him to his very core. Before him, somehow still standing was the 4 enemy vessels, 3 frigates and even though it wasn't possible a 3km dreadnought. If the size wasn't bad enough, the damage the ships were dishing out was impossible as well. 2 of the frigates were flying throughout the formations, destroying ships every few seconds and nothing could be done to stop them. The final frigate took an orbit above the relay and was lashing out at any ship that managed to avoid the debris field or retreat. As for the dreadnought, it was something out of a science fiction horror movie. Some peculiar form of torpedoes was being fired and was causing havoc throughout the fleet. Citadel frigates were desperately attempting to outfly the torpedoes to no avail, even the GARDIAN defense grid barely did a dent in the numbers, the system over heating by the time a handful were destroyed. Shielded torpedoes just didn't happen, yet here they were for all to see and fear. Cruisers who had taken up positions in an attempt to protect the dreadnoughts were absolutely annihilated, barely a recognizable chunk left of their original glorious designs. The only reason the dreadnoughts still stood was the fact they had arrived after the initial waves.

"All frigates form up and pursue those enemy frigates, priority target. We cannot allow them to run rampant, our barriers can't take that kind of firepower." Gallanar ordered. Yet he knew it was in vain, he had already lost nearly 50 ships in the first minutes of combat, but it was about to get worse. To his horror Gallanar watched as 2 dreadnoughts went up in a nuclear fireball along with the escorting cruisers and a handful of frigates in the vicinity. Time seemed to slow down to Gallanar. He watched as his fleet frantically attempted to survive let alone return fire. As he stared one of the enemy frigates turned around on a handful of frigates chasing it. It was almost a glorious spectacle as the frigate charged straight at its enemy, taking fire face on and coming out without a scratch. It opened fire with its 'light cannons' as they had been dubbed, and destroyed the entire pack.

"Indeed the hunter has become the hunted." Gallanar thought. Yet as confusing as the entire situation was, it just kept on going as just when Gallanar was about to order a retreat, the 4 enemy ships turned around and made the jump to FTL, or whatever that tearing a hole in space thing was.

Putting his hand to his head Gallanar ordered "Somebody give me a status report on the fleet."

"Total losses are 78 ships sir" An ensign replied. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 78 ships lost was something unheard of when faced against 4 ships. It just didn't happen, yet those soldiers were dead and nothing was going to change that.

"Get me a line to the Council" Gallanar roared

* * *

To say that Matriarch Lidanya was currently enjoying her position as commander of the Citadel Defense Fleet was a lie befitting the skills of the Council. First of all she was had to deal with almost a third of the defense fleet being redeployed for an offensive against some new species that based on the reports put the Rachni to shame. Now she was dealing with a 3km dreadnought that appeared behind the entire defense fleet inside the Citadel.

"Matriarch the vessel is transmitting" someone shouted on the bridge

"What? Open a channel!" Lidanya ordered

"Attention Citadel space. We are the Tau'ri, the species that you have encountered at relay 314. We are here hoping to negotiate a cease fire and to hopefully open diplomatic relations." Came the message

"Tau'ri vessel, I am Matriarch Lidanya of the Citadel fleet. We welcome you to the Citadel, however we request that you move your vessel away from the Citadel. With our respective sides currently engaged, we do not wish for civilians to get caught in the crossfire."

"Hello Matriarch. Normally I would agree with you, however we have no intention of engaging in hostile actions. As long as your ships do not open fire, there will be no threat to anyone's life. We wish to open dialogue with the Council straight away, can you please inform them?" replied the Tau'ri

"Please wait. Open a channel to the Council." Almost immediately the 3 Council members stood before Lidanya.

"Lidanya, might I ask why there is a 3km dreadnought currently positioned in firing range of the Citadel Tower? I'd feel safer staring down a Krogan." Sparatus stated

"Yes Lidanya, why did you allow that dreadnought past the fleet?" Tevos asked.

"Councilors I did not allow the vessel to pass, it bypassed the fleet on its own accord. The vessel belongs to the Tau'ri, who have stated they seek to open negotiations for a cease fire and begin diplomatic relations." Lidanya answered calmly

"First they open fire on us and now they seek peace? Hmmm, the invasion fleet must be making good progress." Sparatus said confidently.

"Still Councilors we do not seek war so I feel we should enter these talks. Besides no matter how well the fleet is doing, we are the ones who have a dreadnought stationed outside of the firing range of the bulk of our defenses" Valern cautioned.

"Very well, inform the Tau'ri that they may send their diplomatic team to the Council chambers. C-Sec will meet them at the docks." And the transmission was ended.

"Tau'ri vessel, please send your diplomatic team to the following coordinates, they will be met by our security forces and provided escort to the tower." Lidanya stated.

"Very well Matriarch, however we will also be providing an armed escort for our ambassadors."

"Understood." Lidanya replied and the channel was closed. Lidanya watched as the Tau'ri transport made a rapid decent to the docks. How something like that could even fly was beyond her, it looked like the most flimsy construction ever conceived. Who in their right mind considering a cylinder with retractable engines aerodynamic? "The Council had better not mess this up, I'd rather not have to put up with an entirely new Council anytime soon" Lidanya muttered to herself.

* * *

Executor Palin hadn't had a day like this in his entire career. He waited patiently at the docks awaiting the Tau'ri representatives, but could not help but gaze at the mammoth of a vessel that was currently stationed above them. How such a vessel was possible was beyond him. The Destiny Ascension was the largest vessel in Citadel space and that was stretching the limits of engineering and cost so much that even the Asari economy doubted it could afford to field any quantity of them. Yet here was a 3km dreadnought used to ferry diplomats of all things! Normally they chose class over practicality, so Palin respected them for that much at least. Eventually the shuttle landed and deposited the Tau'ri so they could get their official first look at this new species. Honestly Palin thought the Asari Republics were playing some sick joke at first, but as he got a closer look the differences began to show, such as the fur on their heads and obvious male and female genders.

"Welcome to the Citadel. I'm Executor Palin, head of Citadel Security and will provide escort to the Council chambers." Palin stated.

"Greetings Executor and thank you. My name is Lee O'Sullivan, and my fellow ambassadors are Halvard and Edon. This is Captain Zhang. May we proceed to the Council? We would like to begin discussions as soon as possible." O'Sullivan replied.

"Of course Ambassador, if you would please follow me." Palin answered.

The group, consisting of the Executor, the Ambassadors, 30 C-Sec officers and half a dozen Tau'ri marines proceeded out of the docks towards several aircars. Despite years of discipline, Palin couldn't help but take glances at these Tau'ri. They had an uncanny resemblance to the Asari yet were clearly more powerful, considering the Council hadn't ordered them to surrender already. Although he had been ordered to find whatever information he could to help make the negotiations go 'smoothly' as Councilor Valern put it.

"So Ambassadors, what do you think of the Citadel?" Palin asked.

"An impressive construct to be sure, but not essentially very practical" O'Sullivan replied.

"Not practical? What do you mean?" Palin queried, his concern for security starting to creep up on him.

Laughing Edon answered "Well it may be a large station, however the only defense it really has is its ability to close and doesn't even possess the kinetic barrier shielding system your ships use."

"Yes it's quite a flaw in security really, also its location is in the middle of nowhere. You would think the Protheans would have been smart enough to build the station in orbit over their planet, somewhere there is a lot more resources and personnel to defend and maintain it." Captain Zhang said

"Yes well there are multiple fleets within minutes of striking distance and the keepers maintain the station quite effectively" Palin retorted.

"Ah yes, the infamous Keepers. You really have no idea about them?" Edon asked perplexed.

"They refuse all attempts at communication, but that leads to my next question, how do you all this, along with our languages?" Palin asked

"We were provided the data from the civilians we encountered at relay and once it was translated we reviewed your codex and brought translators with us, courtesy of the civilian crew once again" answered O'Sullivan.

Palin was starting to worry now. Not only did these Tau'ri possess powerful warships, but they were highly capable as well, translating an alien language within a few days was impressive. Frantically typing on his omni-tool, he sent the data to the Council, along with the key mention "Shielding system your ships use." If anything sent a chill up his back it was that.

* * *

Within a short time they arrived at the Citadel Tower and the delegation made its way to the Council chambers. The Councilor's watch as the Ambassadors approached. All 3 were highly curious, however Sparatus was trying to keep his rage in check, while Valern was watching for any crucial detail Palin missed and Tevos was portraying the image of a wise and calm Matriarch.

"This session of the Council is called to order. Greetings ambassadors, we welcome you to the Citadel. I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics, this is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union and this is Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy" Tevos stated pointing to each Councilor respectively.

"Greetings Councilors, we are the ambassadors of the Tau'ri. My name is Lee O'Sullivan and this is Edon Christen and this is Halvard Anglert."

"So ambassadors, would you like to put forward your proposition?" Tevos asked.

"Thank you Councilor. First of all we would like to initiate a ceasefire, effective immediately. No more lives need to be lost and the Tau'ri wants nothing but peaceful and prosperous relations with the citizens of the Andromeda galaxy." O'Sullivan answered. "Once that has been achieved we can enter negotiations to end this conflict to ensure peace reigns."

"Well said Mr. O'Sullivan. However how are we to ensure that this is not a means to gain time to prepare your defenses?" Valern asked.

"Unfortunately you cannot Councilor, but only take our word for it. Our military has standing orders not to engage in any offensive operations but we will defend ourselves and our colony." Edon declared.

"Colony? I'm afraid I don't understand." Tevos said.

"Yes, wouldn't your home world be a much more important location to defend?" Sparatus queried.

"Believe me when I say this Councilors, our home world is nowhere within range of your FTL drives." Halvard replied.

"Preposterous! You think you have a greater mastery over element zero and Prothean technology than Citadel space!" Sparatus shouted.

"We never claimed such a thing Councilor's, in fact we do not even use element zero." O'Sullivan supplied.

"I'm sorry Ambassadors but that just isn't possible, all Prothean technology and practical technology and FTL throughout the galaxy are based on the use of element zero." Stated Valern

"In this galaxy yes. However we are not of this galaxy Councilor's. Hence back to our original point of defending our colony." Edon stated calmly.

Tevos couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Asari were second to the Protheans and that was because of the beacon on Thessia. If what these Tau'ri were saying was true, then they were primitives compared to them.

"These are very imaginative claims ambassadors, you must understand our skepticism. Do you have any proof to back up your claim?" Tevos asked, hoping they were bluffing.

"Plenty Councilors. For example, we do not use the mass relays. Why do you think we arrived undetected? Our co-ordinates resulted in us emerging from our FTL at the center of the station. If that is not enough, contact your fleet that you sent to attack our colony." O'Sullivan retorted.

As if on cue each Councilor's omni-tool began beeping, unbeknownst to the Tau'ri, a priority message from Admiral Gallanar. The ambassadors watched as one by one each Councilor's face betrayed what had happened. Sparatus was the first to speak.

"First you open fire with provocation. Then you say you seek peace yet still strike against our fleets. Give me one damm reason why I should continue to listen to your 'proposal'?"

"Might I ask what has happened before we answer?" Edon queried.

"We have just received a report from the fleet, informing us of heavy casualties. However the report also states they are ready to proceed to the next phase of operations." Valern stated although he knew from his STG report that was not the case.

"As we already informed you, the fleet is restricted to defensive operations. Based on what you have told us and information we have received, you launched an offensive against us and we defend ourselves." O'Sullivan summarized.

"If you don't want to throw away lives recklessly, I would suggest agreeing to this ceasefire before the rest of your fleet is destroyed and for what? One colony? I highly doubt that makes it worth it." Halvard finished.

Each Councilor gazed at each other, knowing that for now they were beat. Valern nodded his head along with Tevos, while Sparatus shook his.

"It is decided then, we have dispatched a message to the fleet to cease all offensive operations until further notice." Tevos declared.

"Thank you Councilors." O'Sullivan said.

"I suggest a recess, a lot has happened in a short while and much still needs to be cleared up. Would you like to tour the Citadel?" Valern asked.

"Maybe in the future Councilor, but for now we will return to our ship. Contact us whenever you wish." Halvard replied.

Bowing, the Tau'ri contingent left with their C-Sec escort. Once they were sure they left, Sparatus turned to his fellow Councilors.

"You cannot be serious! Do you realize all this does is benefits them! Now they have time to better prepare their defenses and prevent us from retrieving any of their advanced technology." Sparatus shouted.

"Sparatus calm down! You saw the report, our fleet was decimated. The only reason our ships are still standing is the fact they retreated." Valern retorted. "Besides as they stated, it is only a colony"

"Bah, you actually believe that? More than likely it's their home world with scant defenses" Sparatus countered.

"Would you look at their FTL? They utilize something we have never come across, possible the first to independently crate an FTL since the Protheans themselves took to the galactic stage." Valern insisted.

"Everyone uses the relays. Nothing else works. Anything else is a work of science fiction. I thought you Valern of all people would know this." Sparatus roared

Before Valern could retort, Tevos intervened. "Look at yourselves; already they have us fighting each other when we should be focused on the defense of Citadel space." Tevos said, biotics almost flaring. "Sparatus, you have to admit that they have won this round. Our fleet charged in blind and suffered for it. More than likely they have developed better power generation systems and they also use WMD's. If they were so powerful, they would not require them. Once they become a client species, we will all benefit from this breakthrough in technology."

Silence fell in the Council chamber, everyone considering the possibility of the Tau'ri as a client race. Valern was straining to keep his grin concealed, while Sparatus merely waved his hand and stated,

"I'm going for a drink."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what do you think?**


	6. Negotiations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi all, first of all I want to say thanks for the feedback on my rewrite, I hope this chapter is an okay of a follow up. Any ideas, go ahead and submit. It may be my story, but there will be always be ideas I never even thought of. :)**

Chapter 6: Negotiations

O'Sullivan, Halvard and Edon stood in the briefing room aboard the _Amacus_. They were currently reporting the results of first contact with the Citadel Council. In O'Sullivan's opinion they had gone exceedingly well with the fact that a ceasefire had been achieved within a few hours of being assigned the mission.

"So what are your views on this Council then?" Admiral Mstislav asked.

"Personally I can see how they achieved their position. Initiating a ceasefire in that amount of time was nothing short of a miracle." O'Sullivan replied.

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly across the board. You all saw Councilor Sparatus' reaction to us once we came forward with demands not concessions. I'll agree with the Asari Caron on that point, he appears to be quite arrogant" Edon countered.

"Yes well with centuries of being a super power, it's not surprising." Halvard agreed.

"Admiral how goes it on your end?" asked O'Sullivan.

"Our friends stopped engaging us and are currently holding at the relay according to long range sensors. Although we have come across a small vessel attempting to get close enough to monitor us. Don't worry, even we have problems with detecting cloaked ships, they won't have a chance." Mstislav said grinning. "On a more urgent note, I have received new orders as to how to proceed with negotiations."

The 3 ambassadors looked around, concern showing as they had already received orders on what to achieve.

"What has changed?" Edon asked

"Basically, a lot. For once Home World command and the IOA agree on the matter. You see with disclosure going to happen sooner rather than later, they want ensure good relations and security with all our neighbors. We know that currently the Council poses little threat to us, and not a hope in hell against Earth itself but that is their current status. What happens if they discover hyperspace or energy shielding? Us versus the kind of resources that a galactic economy can provide, we could end up in a costly war. Your current orders are to achieve peace at all costs and improve relations in any way you can." Mstislav stated.

"But, those were our orders already?" Edon queried

"Yes, I can't risk saying it out loud over a transmission. At the urging of command, I've dispatched an additional 2 warships to you. They will have a data packet containing your orders, and will act as an escort." Mstislav answered.

"I thought you were short on ships Admiral?" O'Sullivan asked.

At this, Mstislav cracked up laughing. "Ambassador, we decimated over 70 warships with 4 of our own without taking a single casualty. Now that I know the capabilities of our enemy, I think I can afford to spare 2 ships. Good luck ambassadors. Mstislav out." And the transmission terminated.

"Well this should be fun." Edon chuckled.

After the ensuing chaos caused by the arrival of the 2 frigates _Dia Duit_ and _Leshinik_, the Tauri representatives were allowed to reenter talks once all 3 ships were moved outside the Citadel, in weapons range of the entire Defense Fleet of course.

"Ambassadors, welcome back" Tevos stated.

"Thank you Councilor. Might I ask where the other Councilor's are?" Edon asked.

"Unfortunately they had some urgent issues to attend with but should be along shortly. In the meanwhile the said I may start proceedings." Tevos replied smiling, thinking back to the thought of Sparatus sprawled out on the couch quite drunk. It had been too long since he had attempted to flirt with her, she did enjoy rejecting the man.

"Very well Councilor. Might I say having a chair this time round is quite enjoyable." Halvard quipped motioning to the side chamber they had been brought to, due to the nature of treaty negotiations taking a long time.

Laughing Tevos replied "But of course ambassador, we all know this could take a while."

"I would like to propose that any peace treaty we create, also include the conditions of our further relations, which we hope do continue." Halvard mentioned.

Tevos thought for a moment, as she had to be careful. No species had ever been granted client race status immediately. If she wanted to get away with it she had to consider all they could offer to the other races along with excuses. These species took on a Citadel fleet without casualties, which was defiantly something she could use. The Turians helped hold the line against the Krogan, yet these Tau'ri wiped the floor with them, Citadel space would definitely welcome them as allies, well maybe not the Turians for a while, but that would pass within her lifetime she was sure.

"I agree, it will help ensure progress between our races. May I be so bold as to state that the Tau'ri will have a great impact on galactic society. Some may even call for the Tau'ri to join Citadel space." Tevos stated.

"Really? I was under the impression that most would hate the Tau'ri. We did kill a lot of Citadel soldiers in our brief encounter." Edon countered.

"Wars come and go ambassador. Sometimes we have peaceful first contact, such as when my people met the Salarians, or hostile such as when we encountered the Rachni." Tevos said.

"I recall reading about the Rachni wars, but I'm unsure as to details." O'Sullivan stated.

"The Rachni wars occurred back when we had a policy of exploring the relays. A team opened the relays to discover an insect like species that turned out to be incredibly hostile. We couldn't communicate them and they waged a genocidal war against us. Only through the Salarian first contact with the Krogan did we survive the war and defeat the Rachni." Tevos supplied.

"Ah yes the Krogan. A curious situation. From our experience it is usually science that loses not brute force of numbers." Halvard said.

"Which is why the genophage countered that advantage, however we did not wipe out the Krogan, they still live today, albet perhaps not the best relations with the galaxy." Tevos answered. "However we are getting off point, we are after all here to create a peace treaty. Ah Valern, glad you could join us."

"Hello Tevos, ambassadors. My apologizes for being late, some things just cannot wait." Valern said.

"So back to our original point ambassadors, why wouldn't the Tau'ri be taking to the galactic stage?" Tevos asked.

"Well Councilors to be frankly quite honest, we have many pressing issues to currently deal with in other galaxies. This is our first foray into Andromeda, so it won't be rushed and we are solidifying multiple theaters and helping our allies get off their feet after several wars." Edon replied

"Other wars you say? Surely those weren't much of a problem for you if you've diverted such resources to exploration." Valern noted.

"Until recently they were. You see the Tau'ri have essentially been at war our entire time since we took to our own galaxy." Edon stated.

This left both Councilors in shook, to be at war for possibly hundreds if not thousands of years was unheard of, to that scale at least.

"I don't know what to say. To know nothing but war for your entire life must truly be a horrible thing." Tevos said.

Looking perplexed O'Sullivan answered, "My apologizes Councilor's, you didn't know. We have only been a galactic fairing species for about 25 years. 19 if you count when we launched our first warship capable of interplanetary travel."

"19 years….. That's impossible." Valern stated.

"How so Councilor? I mean we have to start at some time, we are just recent to the intergalactic stage." Halvard replied.

"Yes, but the power of your ships, the FTL you have developed, all in 19 years? Our systems were basic at first and took decades to improve upon." Valern retorted.

"Look we can trade notes on this later, I agree with Councilor Tevos when she said we are getting off topic" Edon interrupted.

"Yes, we have much to learn from each other, so it would be prudent to continue." Tevos agreed.

"Ah, in regards to that, we are unfortunately limited as to what we can agree on, in fact here are our conditions and restrictions" O'Sullivan stated, activating his omni-tool and sending the data. Valern and Tevos studied it, several times over as it was possible the worst outcome.

"But this practically leaves you an isolationist state." Tevos spluttered.

"Unfortunately that is all we can afford right now. However in light of the casualties caused, we are willing to offer a protection status for now. If any situation arises within Citadel space, contact us and we will do everything in our power to help. Good day Councilors, we must be leaving now as we have other meetings to attend. Please contact us at the location provided once you have decided." Edon stated and all 3 ambassadors got up and left, leaving a fuming Tevos and curious Valern.

Meanwhile in orbit over Tuchanka the _Shimazu Takahisa_ was awaiting the return of the ground team. The purpose of this reconnaissance was to retrieve more intel on the Krogan. They could become a major advantage for the Tau'ri, after all they had co-operated with the Wraith in the past, which was much more difficult than co-operation with the Krogan. That combined with decades of genetic research with the Wraith had greatly advance the Tau'ri's knowledge of genetic manipulation, along with the war with the Goa'uld and the pioneering work Dr. Carson Beckett in creating the gene therapy to introduce the Ancient gene into the body, created the possibility of altering the Krogan to counter the genophage to an extent.

"Any word from the ground team?" Captain Hikaru asked.

"Yes sir, just now in fact. They have managed to infiltrate one of the larger camps. They say there is something you should hear and have set up a live stream." Lieutenant Leon answered.

"Put it on screen" Hikaru ordered and turned to the main screen.

On screen it could show 2 Krogan arguing with each other, watched by several other Krogan and of course the ground team. The Krogan were growing louder and louder by the second.

"You go too far. The old ways have served us for centuries and we still exist" A Krogan in white armor shouted.

"Exactly, we exist. That is it! Weyrloc Ralve, I thought you were amongst the wisest of the Krogan. To think that you believe the old ways will lead to our survival. I don't know what to think" The Krogan in white armor shouted back.

"That's it right there Urdnot Wrex, you do not know what to think. You would make your clan an enemy of Tuchanka itself to even think of pursuing your idea. Doing away with tradition, creating a government, 'stabilizing' the Krogan! Bah, you sound just like the Council and look what happened when we formed together last time, we were neutered! Now get out of my sight!" Weyrloc Ralve roared.

Urdnot Wrex stormed away along with many other Krogan, even some from Weyrloc, shooting pyjaks along the way. Captain Hikaru knew he was taking a risk but didn't see another opportunity like this coming.

"Lieutenant, tell the ground team to dispatch a message to Urdnot Wrex, tell him exactly what I say." Hikaru ordered "Keep pursuing this goal. Many will stand against you, but you have just gained new allies. For now we must be able to remain hidden, we will meet at the following co-ordinates in 3 days. End message."

"Message is away sir, ground team is returning to the ship" Lieutenant Leon replied.

"I just hope this pays off. Once the ground team is aboard, make for home, we need to report this. Hopefully command will see the benefits." Hikaru ordered.

Mstislav was having a hard day. He was beginning to miss the simplicity of war, or at least not having to listen to the Council. Honestly how such a pathetic excuse for a superpower could be making such demands was beyond him. Then he had Captain Hikaru's 'initiative' to deal with, although to be fair the man was smart, it was more not clearing it with him before. Still odds were that they might not have found him again so it was understandable. Home World command was quite interested in the idea. If it worked, they would have a local power 'owe them one' so to speak, along with the Council being tied up dealing with the problem and after their losses, they weren't in the best shape.

"How long till Dr. Beckett and his team arrive?" Mstislav asked aloud.

"They should be arriving shortly sir." Lieutenant Veritaz answered.

"Good, have them beam straight over to the _Shimazu Takahisa_, I don't want to keep this Urdnot Wrex waiting. Are the ambassadors on board?" Mstislav queried

"Yes sir, they are getting anxious to depart." Veritaz replied.

"Heh, who thought I'd be one military person to end up with politicians who actually want to get things done quickly." Mstislav quipped.

"Sir the team has arrived and have just been transported to the _Shimazu Takahisa_."

"Get me Dr. Beckett." Mstislav ordered.

As always, the line was established promptly.

"Dr. Beckett, your work proceeds you." Mstislav stated

"Aye thank you Admiral, although it was mainly my predecessor who deserves the credit. So these Krogan, I'm to check for countering the sterility plague?" Beckett asked.

"Yes Dr. Be advised the Krogan supposedly make the Wraith look like nobles in terms of civility. In regards violence, they're about the same. Also the Krogan aim to kill." Mstislav answered.

"Lovely, it'll feel just like being back in Pegasus. I'll do my best Admiral, I'd vest be heading. Better not keep our friends waiting." Dr. Beckett said.

"Very true Dr. Goodluck. Mstislav out." Mstislav watched as the _Shimazu Takahisa_ disappeared into hyperspace.

"Sir we have also received an answer from command in regards to the Council's demands." Veritaz mentioned.

"And?"

"They say that we agree to the blockade of the relay by their forces, for whatever reason they want that. Also they agree to allow a delegation to visit our world." Veritaz replied.

Mstislav buried his head in his heads. That was all he needed, to become a tour guide for the day.


	7. The Games Begin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter got a little rushed at the end, I was getting stuck as to how to pursue it. Also I originally had this half wrote when I accidentally closed the page without saving it :( So I hope you all enjoy, thanks for your continued support. :) if you've any views on the angle I'm pursuing, PM me and I'll be happy to answer. You can review if you want, but I don't want to take credit for review numbers when it was just me confusing people.**

Chapter 7: The Games Begin

This is Citadel News Net. The Council has just released information regarding the recent conflict around relay 314. It appears that first contact has occurred between Citadel Space and a race who call themselves the Tau'ri. The 3km dreadnought and 2 frigates that recently visited the Citadel have also been identified as belonging to the Tau'ri. After rapid negotiations a cease fire was agreed and it is believed that a peace treaty is in the process of being ratified. Experts across the galaxy are scrambling to identify this new species and the possible threat they bear to Citadel space. Military experts are stumped as to how to defend ourselves based on the video logs recovered from the first contact incident that show the main weapon systems cutting through Citadel warships and the apparent use of WMD's which is against the Citadel Conventions. Several corporations are petitioning the Council to be the first to move into the new market, whilst outer colonies are in uproar that the Council has no way to defend them against this new threat. Multiple Hanar worlds are hailing this as the return of the Enkindlers and are actually gaining support on the matter. We will keep you informed as more information becomes available. This is Citadel News Net signing off.

Mstislav was currently being pushed to his limit. Personally he was surprised that looking good for politicians was stressing him out more than actual combat.

"I don't care if there are only 2 people on board, get those Auroras airborne now or else you're on the next mission to Tuchanka!" Mstislav shouted.

"Yes sir!" an ensign replied and rushed to carry out his orders, fearing his superior's wrath.

"Sir, might I ask what is the reason for every single ship being deployed? They won't be combat effective and with the Ha'taks waiting outside the system, we're actually severely deleted." Captain Ruso asked.

"Don't worry Captain, we're just putting on a little show for the Council. Any word from the _Leshinik_?" Mstislav questioned.

"Yes sir. The Council fleet is coming through the relay now and is getting ready to make the rest of the trip. All Auroras have taken off as well." Ruso answered.

"Good, now tell them to move into position. Let's see what the Council thinks of us after this." Mstislav grinned.

* * *

The Council had decided to separate themselves in order not to present a single target to the Tau'ri if things went south really fast. Each Councilor was currently standing on the bridge of their respective ships, waiting to catch their first glimpse of the Tau'ri's 'colony' as they adamantly claimed. Valern in particular was interested in the advanced tech, as despite all the advances the Salarians made, the Asari were almost always one step ahead of them. In the few instances they managed to beat the Asari to the punch, the Asari easily duplicated the technology despite not penetrating the Salarian information networks. It had the STG stumped and when they were at a loss, it was a threat to the entire Union. Despite his position in the Council, Valern had been authorized to pursue relations with the Tau'ri, even if it meant damaging relations with Citadel space. When every Dalatrass agreed on the subject, Valern knew he wasn't in a position to argue. He was after all, representing the Union when it came down to it.

"How long until we arrive at the planet?" Valern asked.

"We should be coming out of FTL any moment now." Admiral Darahon replied.

Everyone turned to gaze out of the viewport, each wanting to see the planet first. What seemed like hours later the ship emerged from FTL and Valern's heart nearly stopped. They had only encountered a handful of frigates and the colossal dreadnought, yet here before him was a fleet, one that could decimate Citadel space if it so chose to. In stationary orbit were 11 of those dreadnoughts, whilst 12 frigates zoomed throughout the formations. There were also multiple orbital stations and Valern was sure each could cut through the Destiny Ascension with ease. Sensors also spotted 5 ships that were larger than the frigates but based on the same design, however there was one ship that stood out from the rest. It was something out of Valern's worst nightmare, a 6km dreadnought. The scientist in Valern told him such a ship was impossible, yet it was right here and thankfully not firing. Valern was quite sure that this warship could conquer an entire system by itself, going by how powerful the frigates were. Maybe these were an intergalactic power and if they were Valern would need to act fast to ensure the future of the Salarian Union, even as species it was at risk.

"Councilor we are being hailed by the… the dreadnought." Darahon stated, visibly gone pale at the sight of the fleet before him.

"Put them through." Valern replied, putting his diplomatic face on.

"Councilor, I welcome you to our colony. I am Admiral Mstislav. I have already contacted Councilors Tevos and Sparatus who are making their way to the surface and asked me to make contact with you." Mstislav greeted.

"Thank you Admiral, I will make my way their shortly. Thank you again for allowing us to come to your planet. I know so shortly after a war it can be hard to put differences aside." Valern replied bowing, however he was quite irritated that his fellow Councilors were already trying to subjugate the Tau'ri by making them messenger boys.

"Thank you for your sincerity Councilor, I do believe Councilor Sparatus could learn a thing or two from you. I will see you planet side at the following co-ordinates." Mstislav said closing the channel.

"Still" Valern thought, "The ignorance and over confidence of my associates may play to my advantage here." Smiling Valern made his way to the hanger.

* * *

Tevos was in awe of the city around her, although she didn't allow herself to show it. The size of the fleet and defenses was quite impressive to be sure, but the beauty of the city left her comparing it to Thessia. Even the Protheans didn't enjoy architecture of this quality of finesse. However the technology was all alien to her. Nothing seemed to be based on element zero which frustrated her a lot as it was further evidence of their claim to be an intergalactic power, even though she knew it wasn't possible. Intergalactic after just over 20 years, when the Asari had been in power for thousands. Not likely. Even with the beacon and several Prothean archives the Asari were no close to making a relay than they had when they met the Salarians, not that they had tried.

"Still it will soon be under our jurisdiction." Tevos thought to herself smugly. These Tau'ri were a young race and needed guidance if they ever wanted to survive for long on the galactic scale. A voice made brought her back to awareness.

"Councilors, thank you for coming, if you would follow me to the meeting room so we may get under way." Mstislav stated.

"But of course Admiral, lead the way." Tevos replied.

As the entourage made their way through the city, each of them kept looking around, taking in as much of their surroundings. One item that confused was the constant mention of Stargate command over the intercoms. They arrived at a small meeting room, yet was still aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

"Councilors welcome, my apologizes that we couldn't meet you at the landing zone, we had some pressing issues to attend to." Edon said calmly.

"Nothing to apologize about Ambassador, we all know the importance of representing the state." Sparatus replied.

"Please take a seat, so we may get started. So I assume by your presence you've agreed to all the peace treaty conditions?" O'Sullivan asked.

"Yes, they are quite reasonable conditions and since you are not yet part of the galactic economy, any compensation wouldn't be compatible and we have that defense treaty in its stead." Tevos answered.

"Wonderful, my superiors and I are quite relieved to hear you say that." Edon replied.

"Might I ask where Ambassador Halvard is?" Valern asked.

"He is currently unavailable but informed us to carry out the negotiations without him." O'Sullivan supplied.

"Now perhaps we could sign the peace treaty? I would rather deal with that issue than have it hanging over our heads." Mstislav chuckled.

"Yes of course Admiral. We all wish to achieve peace." Valern replied.

* * *

An hour later Mstislav let out a breath of relief. He had been quite worried that the Councilors would find something wrong with the treaty. He didn't like having to take prisoners and in the case of the Asari, shooting her as they had no facilities to restrain biotics. Yet his relief was short lived as he replaced Ambassador Halvard in providing a tour to Councilor Valern, who for some reason had volunteered to be brought around by the Admiral. Mstislav actually enjoyed his company, he was a no nonsense politician when it came to facts that had been laid out before his eyes and he enjoyed the sciences and military as much as Mstislav. They were currently taking a break in the cafeteria when Valern made his gamble.

"So for an intergalactic power, how do you view us?" Valern asked bluntly.

Mstislav almost choked on his fork. "I thought you didn't believe the 'fanciful stories' as Councilor Sparatus put it." Mstislav countered.

"Please Admiral, I'm not as blind as my fellow Councilor's. If the proof is there for all to see what does it say about me if I throw it all away. In case you weren't aware the Salarian Union committed no warships to the offensive against you." Valern replied.

Mstislav bolted up straight at this news. He assumed that Citadel space was united always in its defense. To find out that not even in times of war allies could split to this extent was an intelligence find worth a fortune. "Might I ask why Councilor? Also what proof do you have of this action?"

"Match your combat records versus the Salarian fleet in orbit. We only committed one stealth craft to the battle to observe our allies in combat, not even they knew of its presence. The Salarian Union is not lead by fools Admiral, we know when to stay back and observe." Valern answered.

Mstislav sent a message to his ship to check up on Valern's statements and turned back to the Councilor. "I appreciate your honesty Councilor, but why tell me this? All you can possible benefit is slightly better relations and that's if we don't inform your fellow Councilors of what you've done."

"Well I've seen enough already to know that you wouldn't inform Councilor Sparatus" Valern laughed. "As for Tevos, you're not too keen on her since she made you her messenger boy earlier today. As for results, that is exactly what we wish Admiral. The Union wishes to become friends with the Tau'ri, not enemies. Although it wouldn't be much of a war I think, considering the capabilities of your colony alone." Valern glanced behind him, noticing that Tevos was approaching with Edon. "Here take this, it's an IFF transmitter, designated with a diplomatic signal for a frigate we've stationed in the system. If you wish to pursue this, please approach these co-ordinates and transmit. The frigate will respond. Good day Admiral, I hope to hear from you soon." With that Valern got up and left to join Sparatus who had just entered the canteen, leaving a heavily confused but intrigued Mstislav. He immediately got up and left for Stargate operations, as this decision was way above his pay grade.


	8. Changing the Battlefield

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay, various elements in my life prevented me from getting this done within the usual time frame I've been keeping. I'll be honest, it'll probably happen again as the story develops and more aspects are brought into the story, like you will see in this chapter. Still I made it a little longer for you guys :) although it's still probably short compared to the average writer on this site :/ well enjoy! Constructive criticism only please. If you're going to rant about something, do it in a proper way.  
Also I noticed in some stories people summarize whats going on in general every few chapters or state what happened in the last one. Anyone want me to do that or keep going as I am?**

Chapter 8: Changing the Battlefield

While the Council was meeting with the Tau'ri, the _Shimazu Takahisa_ had returned to Tuchanka, this time with Ambassador Halvard, Dr. Beckett and his team in tow. Halvard was quite shocked at the state of the planet. The Krogan thrived on the challenges that the nuclear summer threw at them, albeit not population wise. Based on the reports he had, which were mainly galactic views on the Krogan, it was a fluke that they found a Krogan that was interested in uniting the Krogan under one banner in order for the Krogan to survive and prosper. The element of not wanting to go to war provided the perfect candidate to open talks with.

"Ambassador, Dr. Beckett and his team are making their way to the hanger and I would suggest you do as well." Captain Hikaru said.

"Thank you Captain. Any last words of advice? You are after all one of the few to see a Krogan, even though it was through video." Halvard asked.

"Merely this, this Urdnot Wrex isn't interested in politics by the sound of it, but will play the game to achieve the goal. If you're straight forward with him, he should respond in kind. However that's only a guess at the few minutes I've seen him." Hikaru answered.

"I'll keep that in mind, good day Captain." Halvard replied and left for the hanger. The trip down to the planet was quite uneventful until they passed through the atmosphere to hear Dr. Beckett take a sharp breath.

"This may sound cliché, but something wrong Doctor?" Halvard asked.

"Nothing, just the devastation reminds me of what the Wraith did to planets towards the end of the war. Any planet thought to have relations with Atlantis was devastated after being culled. It just brings back bad memories." Beckett replied.

"Are you alright to continue?" Halvard pressed.

"Of course. Despite the advantages it could bring to command if I succeed, the Krogan don't deserve this and as a doctor I can't stand by while genocide is carried out, not if I can stop it!" Beckett replied, a fierce determination visible in his eyes.

"Good to hear Doctor. I wouldn't want to see the Krogan's face if you weren't too bothered about the situation." Quipped Halvard.

Beckett looked at Halvard, "No offense Ambassador, I think you're quite odd for a politician. Not that I mind, it's nice to see a man who wants to make progress."

"None taken Doctor, I've been getting that quite a lot since I arrived here along with my associates. I do hope they are having fun with the Council." Halvard replied, barely restraining his grin.

"From what I've heard, they've got their work cut out for them. Sounds like dealing with the Asgard all over again." Beckett said.

"Oh that's putting it lightly. The Asgard at least used logic. That Sparatus fellow seems to think that we won by a fluke and wants to continue the war. Fortunately he is out voted, for now." Halvard stated.

They continued their discussion of the state of the Andromeda galaxy until they arrived at the pre-arranged meeting point.

"Any sign of Urdnot Wrex?" Halvard asked.

"No sir, however the life sign detector is picking up several contacts nearby, but they are remaining in cover. Orders?"

"They probably think it's a set up. Looks like we'll have to make the first move." Beckett supplied.

"Very well, drop the cloak and activate the shield. It'll give us a chance of getting out of here safely." Halvard ordered.

* * *

Urdnot Wrex waited under the ruble of one of the old Shroud towers, waiting to see if he had been double-crossed or the small chance this was legit. He hoped that his message was finally starting to hit home with some of the clan leaders, but his meeting a few days ago proved him wrong, despite many soldiers joining him. At the current rate and if he didn't die, it would take him half a decade to get any form of unity. That of course, wasn't including outside interference such as the Salarian bastards that had reduced them to this.

"Sir, a small ship has just landed, we didn't see it initially due to the storm, but it is here now and there is a group waiting for you. Can't judge who from this distance, looks like Asari though."

"Heh, seems like there are actually tourists to Tuchanka. Alright, squads 1 and 2 with me, the rest of you maintain positions. Be ready for anything." Wrex ordered and made his way to the meeting point. Eventually a voice boomed out to him over the storm,

"Urdnot Wrex? Over here, a pleasure to finally meet face to face." Halvard greeted.

Wrex had a good long look at the arrivals, which were clearly a new species. "Things just got interesting" Wrex thought, "Who doesn't love a wild card. Still time to make this work for the Krogan." Assuming his 'diplomatic face' Wrex replied.

"And you are meant to be what exactly?"

"Ah where are my manners, my name is Halvard Anglert and I represent the Tau'ri." Halvard answered.

"Tau'ri? I'll take it you are the latest edition to the relay network. Still I'm surprised you got clearance from the Council as a client race to visit us." Wrex stated.

"Well that would be tricky, but as we don't fall into the category of a client race and are capable of bypassing the Council sensor grid on this planet, we don't concern ourselves with their view on your species." Halvard replied.

"Hah, I like you Tau'ri. It's about time someone with a quad stuck it to the Council, even if it's in little ways such as this." Wrex laughed.

"Glad to hear it. Perhaps we can continue this conversation aboard our ship? You can bring a security detail if you wish, I understand if you don't trust us yet." Halvard asked.

Wrex glared at the Tau'ri, trying to gauge their level of trust, although with a new species it was always tricky. Still it seemed legit and if he could bring a Krogan commando squad with him then everything would be fine. He might even get a new ship out of it if worst came to worst.

"Alright, 2nd squad you're with me." Wrex ordered.

The most bizarre of groups boarded the puddle jumper and made their way back to the _Shimazu Takahisa_, although to the Krogan on board it was simply empty space until a hanger appeared in front of them. They disembarked and Wrex had a good look around the hanger. The fighters they used were quite oddly shaped in comparison to the norm in citadel space and even compared to the transport they had used. They made their way through the ship to the meeting room Wrex was only half listening to the Ambassador ramble on about himself and the Krogan. He was perplexed as the ship looked like it was something a few centuries out of date. There weren't any holographic interfaces on the doors, only touch screens which were out of fashion for years. The clothing wasn't exactly modern either while the guards they came across didn't even wear basic combat armor. Wrex was starting to think he wouldn't even need backup if these talks went south. They arrived at the meeting room and each party split to either side of the room.

"So mind telling me why we are here at all?" Wrex asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point hmmm? Very well but it will require getting you up to speed as the Council are keeping things under wraps on their end. Have you heard of the relay 314 incident recently?" Halvard replied.

"I heard that some Terminus idiots opened a dormant relay, that was about it. I'm guessing that you opened it instead?" Wrex said

"No, that much is true about the Terminus vessel. However due to the brash nature of the captain of our first vessel that came into contact, violence quickly escalated. We managed to force the Turian patrol to retreat after they sustained heavy casualties. The Council launched an offensive into our space at roughly the same time we had dispatched diplomats to the Citadel. We restricted ourselves to defensive operations, so after we destroyed roughly 80 vessels of the Citadel force we retreated to our nearby colony. Luckily negotiations managed to initiate a cease fire and the Council is now at our colony signing the peace treaty." Halvard summarized.

Wrex stared at the Ambassador trying to intimidate him while thinking over what he had been told. Sure it seemed like a tall tale, but these Tau'ri were the first to even approach the Krogan with respect since the rebellions and if they managed to sneak to Tuchanka without anyone knowing, so that was some evidence to back up their claim. Besides it's easy to intercept a fleet at a relay and hit them hard.

"Suppose I believe you Ambassador, what in the heck do you want with us?" Wrex asked.

"You see Urdnot Wrex, despite policy to the contrary, we Tau'ri are very good at sticking our collective noses where they don't belong. When we sent the information regarding this galaxy back to our home world, the Krogan situation brought up a lot of questions. After evidence to counter popular beliefs came forth, mainly what you are trying to achieve, many called to help the Krogan. So that's why I'm here, to try and help the Krogan in any way we can." Halvard answered.

"Hah! You expect me to believe that? Just when I'm trying to help my kind, a miracle drops from the skies? I don't think so. Besides even if you were legit, no one beats the Salarians at their game." Wrex shouted.

"Please, calm down. We're not your average race Urdnot Wrex. If you want proof, come with us to our colony. We've done this before so we can do it again. The Salarians took years to make the Genophage, it'll take even longer to develop a counter to a cure." Halvard replied. "If you don't wish to come but are still interested in our help, Dr. Beckett here will take a few samples in order to begin the work. Press the intercom button on"

"Wait a second, go to your colony? Where the Council is currently? Isn't that a bit risky?" Wrex interrupted.

"Well yes, but we can keep you out of sight of the Council." Halvard attempted to assure.

"No. If you want to prove to me that you want to help the Krogan and not just as a weapon for your own benefits, but as allies, then you'll let me be seen right in front of them. That's my condition." Wrex finished.

Looking at Doctor Beckett, who was nodding Halvard replied, "Give me a moment, I'll have to go clear this with my superiors," and promptly left the room leaving Wrex to stare down the Doctor.

"Since when does a Doctor have the power to convince a politician to get things done?" Wrex asked.

"Since any chance of success is riding on me Urdnot. Still answer me this, do the Krogan deserve another chance?" Beckett countered.

"You dare! You think because you beat the Council in the first round your all that! My people have done horrible things doctor, but so have every other species." Wrex roared.

"The rebellions are long over, yet your fellow Krogan are still the mercenaries of the galaxy, nothing more." Beckett replied

Wrex pulled his shotgun from his magnetic pad and aimed it one handed at Beckett. Staring him in the eye he asked, "Have you ever seen a child die before it was even born? Now repeat that over, thousands and thousands of times again. If you saw your future, dead before your eyes, what would you do? Sure the Salarians argue that it's the perfect number for us, but what are facts to the millions of children that never got a chance at life that their parents wanted to give them. Or to the millions of mothers and fathers who kill themselves afterwards. When you know the odds of you having a child are impossible and even if you managed it, never seeing your grandchildren. Then after that we turn to a galaxy that hates us. When left with those choices Doctor, what would you do, especially given the chance to make sure nobody forgets what they did to us and hopefully make some of those that deserve it pay along the way."

Beckett stayed quiet for a moment before he replied. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's what I would do I'm sure. After all what would be the point of becoming a doctor when I wouldn't be able to do a thing to change the fate of millions. No Urdnot Wrex, if there are even half a dozen Krogan like you, your species deserves another chance."

Wrex stared at him in disbelief. Coming up with a reply like that facing down an angry Krogan with a shotgun meant that he believed in everything he said. "You've got some quad Doctor, I'm looking forward to working with you." Wrex chuckled holding out his hand which the Doctor took firmly.

Just at that moment Halvard re-entered the room. "My superiors have come to an agreement, however it will require a few conditions on your part" Halvard stated looking at everyone. "Firstly, you will not harm the Councilors or their entourage. Secondly, due to the rashness to Council, we are mobilizing all available assets to deal with any Council threat. We need you to ensure that your forces cease all offensive operations on Tuchanka against the other clans and withdraw to your bases. We will be deploying ships to Tuchanka to prevent any possible attack on the system. Thirdly, we are also going to be in negotiations with various other elements, so basically they want you to play nice. Are those conditions acceptable?" Halvard asked.

"Hmmm, seems reasonable. Although ordering my forces to stop shooting will be the hardest part, but I can manage it for a few days." Wrex replied

"You won't need days Urdnot, you'll be back within 2 at the latest." Halvard stated.

"In that case everything seems doable. Still I was under the impression we were in separate negotiations?" Wrex said.

"We were and still are. These other negotiations will be taking place in at various times, just keeping you informed as I receive information." Halvard replied. "We are in range of the surface, can you please dispatch a message to your forces so we can be under way and apparently we are now under a time schedule. Tell whoever you're leaving in charge that the fleet will contact them upon arrival, code phrase is the 'Phoenix is ready to rise from the ashes.'"

Wrex typed the order he never thought he would have to into his omni tool and after he received confirmation said, "Forces are withdrawing now, we're ready to go."

"Perfect, bridge this is Halvard. We're ready when you are." Halvard stated.

"Making the jump now, eta 2 hours." Hikaru replied.

* * *

Kormia Caron stood in her office on Illium awaiting the arrival of the Tau'ri delegation. She was nervous to say the least as despite having stayed as a guest of the Tau'ri the longest, she was still no closer to knowing anything else about them. Her attempts to purchase information from multiple information brokers turned up empty, even the Shadow Broker had no information on them so Kormia had for the first time in several hundred years, to trust her own judgment. She had adjusted to attending meetings but knowing everything about her opponents. That knowledge had advanced her position quickly and after the encounter with the Tau'ri, she had been appointed Illium's representative. Nearby a console chimed, showing an incoming transmission. Activating it, Kormia saw the main governor of Illium.

"Governor, a pleasure" Kormia stated bowing.

"No need for the formalities, the Tau'ri should be here soon Kormia. I do hope you know how important this meeting is for us." Governor Allis replied.

"I understand that good relations with a superpower are always important." Kormia replied vaguely, trying to pry for information.

"This is more than just about 'good relations' although that is your main aim for this initial contact. No Kormia, Illium's future is dependent on it. Despite stating the contrary, we are at heavy risk from major elements in the Terminus Systems. The Hegemony is making moves on several large independent colonies and the Council is no longer in a position to stop them after the heavy casualties at relay 314." Allis stated darkly.

Kormia stared shocked at the screen. "Surely the Hegemony wouldn't risk attacking Illium."

"We have already apprehended several infiltration units and although we can't prove it, the fact they are all Batarian with top of the line gear is evidence enough for the senate. We cannot rejoin Citadel Space, not without Illium going into a depression. However these Tau'ri provide an alternative solution to our security problem. Do whatever you must to secure Illium's future, without sacrificing who we are or our independence. Good luck." Allis ordered before ending the transmission.

As Kormia was attempting to comprehend this new information, an ensign informed her over the comm that the Tau'ri representatives were here. Kormia sat behind her desk, attempting to portray a calm stance while behind this façade, she was starting to panic knowing the future of her planet was on her shoulders.

"Welcome Ambassador to Illium. I'm sorry but I was under the impression that a Mr. Edon would be the one attending?" Kormia stated.

"Originally yes, that was the plan, however due to the Council wanting to finalize our peace treaty sooner rather than later, I was sent in his stead. My name is Lucinda Donn." Lucinda replied.

"Very well Ms. Donn, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please have a seat." Kormia said.

"Likewise Ms. Caron and thank you. So might I ask why Illium's government is so open to talks when the general perception in the galaxy is fear of the Tau'ri?" Lucinda asked.

"A fair question. People fear the unknown Ambassador, but we on Ilium have learned that the sooner you face your fear and come to understand it, then the sooner you no longer need to fear it." Kormia replied.

"Very wise Ms. Caron. The Tau'ri hopes that soon all in this galaxy will view us as you do. So are there any pressing issues that we need to deal with? Just it would appear that our arrival has had a detrimental effect on the galaxy, mainly the destruction of so many ships that were originally used for peacekeeping purposes." Lucinda asked.

"Well there are some security concerns for Citadel Space, but as an independent system we already have in place the necessary defenses to deal with pirates and such. However we do have a brewing crisis with the Hegemony. Mainly after such a loss for the Hierarchy, the Hegemony steps up its expansion." Kormia answered.

"The Hegemony? They're the only government that endorses slavery correct?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes. Normally we can pay off the major groups, but as a whole the Hegemony would gladly see Illium 'return rightfully to Citadel Space'" Kormia replied her voice dripping with sarcasm at the end.

"And Illium's government would rather see Illium remain independent and free of slavers?" Lucinda summarized.

"Yes, so we are currently in negotiation with several groups we hope can protect us, but honestly they could easily bankrupt Illium. We may have done well for ourselves but it is a precarious balance here Ambassador." Kormia stated.

"Hmmm, then I see the possibility for a mutually beneficial friendship Ms. Caron." Lucinda replied smiling.

"And that would include what exactly?" Kormia asked, heart rate rising rapidly.

"Well we have limited resources but I do believe we can offer a defense contract to Illium, to help further relations. I would have to contact my superiors, but I'm sure they would be interested in helping those seeking help." Lucinda answered.

"Really Ambassador? You would be willing to risk your people for us? Not that I'm not happy but there must be a catch." Kormia countered.

"No catch, we will merely work out the details at a later time once I contact my superiors as I previously stated, but as I sign of good faith our ship will remain in the system and aid in any threat to the system. After all, we are allowed to ensure the safety of our citizens. Good day Ambassador, I'll contact you shortly." Lucinda said and left the room, leaving Kormia attempting to keep her excitement in check. Immediately she contacted Governor Allis.

"Kormia, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Don't tell me the Tau'ri have already ended negotiations?" Governor Allis asked fearfully.

"On the contrary Governor, the Ambassador, a Ms. Lucinda Donn, has actually proposed a defense contract to further relations between our two governments. She doesn't have the authority to initiate a treaty so she has gone to contact her superiors." Kormia answered proudly.

"Already? How in the Goddess' name have you achieved that so quickly? It doesn't seem possible." Allis stated.

"I was honest Governor. I informed her of our current situation and it seems that the Tau'ri are desperate to get some allies in the galaxy. They may be powerful, but surely that power is limited so it would make sense to seek allies instead of war." Kormia replied

"Hmmm this just seems too good to be true. Still you may proceed Kormia. I will inform the senate of your progress so hopefully we can free up more assets to negotiate with." Allis replied and ended the transmission.

* * *

Admiral Mstislav stood in front of the entire HomeWorld Command leadership presenting the information provided by the Salarian Councilor along with the latest updates just received from Andromeda. To say he was being stressed out was an understatement, but he was also happy. Based on the information he had received it seemed that those under his command were highly efficient at getting their jobs done and exploiting any weakness along with taking any advantage the could find, such as the Krogan situation and the Ilium defense contract to name the latest developments.

"Our expeditionary force seems to be trying to out-do the Pegasus expedition for interference." Admiral Basilio said in an irritated tone.

"With all due respect sir, this is a slightly different scenario and the current crisis was caused by the previous command." Mstislav countered.

"Yes we are all well aware of the actions of the previous command. However since then it seems we're putting in place contingencies for another galactic war!" General Fabian interrupted.

"Disclosure will soon happen so we need to make sure our borders are secure." Argued General Czcibor.

"Secure? By the looks of things if they ever tried to attack us, we'd have to wait a few thousand years for them to reach us." Admiral Basilio continued.

"Yet look at their mass relays? It may not be as efficient but it's an alternative to Stargate travel. Note that we aren't even close to reproducing that technology." Stated General Fabian.

This argument continued unabated with more members of the command adding their voices to the argument as Admiral Mstislav was in no position to intervene. He may have power in Andromeda, but the people in this room had the power to take it away. Although he was quite happy to let them wear themselves out, it usually made his job a lot easier when they were too tired to argue. However luck would have it that their superior was also attending today. Mstislav was struggling not to grin as Brigadier General John Shepard buried his face in his hands as he watched the scene unfold before him. He may have been of lower rank, but the rank was merely a cover until disclosure. It was hard enough keeping things under wraps as it was, they didn't need people questioning seemingly random promotions.

"Look here for a second, we're getting slightly off point here. Admiral Mstislav came here with information, not to be put on trial. Now we can sit around all day and argue about what people would have rather have done, but let's deal with the situation in front of us first." John said having to shout over the noise being caused by others in attendance. As the room quieted down, Fabian was the first to speak.

"Of course sir, you're absolutely right. So Admiral, what is your view on the Salarians considering you've had the most contact with one of their main leaders?"

"Well sirs I'm not entirely sure. It's too early to say whether or not they can be trusted but as far as I can tell from the information I have at hand along with my personal contact they appear to be our best bet for any allies in Citadel Space, at least amongst the Council. It is hard to identify their motives as they did not engage us like their allies and strived to prove that, but they also placed a stealth ship in the system to monitor us. It is now a diplomatic ship but I feel that the Salarian Councilor assumed we didn't know of its presence. For now I would believe pursuing further relations with the Salarian Union would be the best course of action." Mstislav summarized.

"That may be Admiral, but so was the initial reaction with the Genii." John countered.

"With all due respect sir, the Genii showed a façade to the Pegasus Galaxy, while the Salarians have been nothing but forward with us and it is still too early to judge them based on previous actions. After all the Genii do not want peace, the Union does." Mstislav replied.

"Hmmm it seems like it could be worth a shot, but we'll have to discuss it with the IOA before we move forward." John stated visibly shuddering at the prospect of discussing politics with the full oversight committee. "Now in regards of the latest update we've received from Illium. Care to comment Admiral?"

"I'm not sure as to that situation sir. Overall it may appear harmless considering our ships can more than deal with a few pirate ships, but what concerns me is the Terminus systems itself. After all if Illium is such a powerhouse, why doesn't it exert its influence on a larger scale?"

"That's about the smartest thing I've heard about this whole situation all day." Admiral Basilio muttered.

"Still a defense contract could be quite beneficial to us. We could gain easy access to their tech along with making it a lot easier on our public relations. Standing up against pirates and slavers is something we can all agree on." General Czcibor said.

The murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the room. After all gaining access to tech from their enemies and allies had helped the Tau'ri become the power it was. To throw a chance like this away was idiotic at best. John looked around the room to the nods of most of the generals and admirals present.

"Very well, Admiral we will report back to you on the Salarian situation. We're clearing you to only deploy Ha'taks to Illium, they're more designed for blockades anyways and aren't our most powerful ships. Besides, the sight of those in orbit will make anyone think twice about attacking. You're dismissed Admiral, and good luck." John finished.

Admiral Mstislav left the room and as he did a message popped up on his omni-tool. Perplexed he checked the message.

_Oh and Admiral, please make sure that Urdnot Wrex doesn't kill the Councilors. It would make for a headache of paper work. If you're stuck, I think Ronon Dex and Master Teal'c are around._

_Regards,_

_Brigadier General John Shepard_

As Mstislav laughed, another message came through which stopped him dead in his tracks.

_P.S by the way I almost forgot, disclosure is happening in about 1-2 weeks, I'll have the final date with my report on the Union offer, so please try and keep it together till then. You've done a good job and are clearly the man for the job, I'd rather we didn't have to inform the general public that we had to transfer 2 admirals because they caused a galactic war within a week_ _of first contact_.


	9. Your Move

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Starting to get stuck on the story development. I have the general idea, just writing it all out effectively is becoming really awkward to do, so here you go, not one of my best. Due to the nature of the developing elements and the more time it will require to write said aspects, it will probably involve in an increasing gap between updates. Unless inspiration hits I am aiming for an update every two weeks from now on so I can try and write better and longer without such a small time constraint that I placed on myself. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Your Move

After the tour of the non-restricted sections of the city, the Councilors returned to the meeting room to a highly stressed Mstislav. Valern attempted to catch his eye but he was having none of it. Considering how his job had gotten a lot more complicated, Mstislav was going to do this one by the book.

"Hello again Councilors, my apologies that I had to leave, some important issues arose that had to be dealt with immediately. I have also been told to offer an invitation for you to visit our home world, 2 and a half weeks from now."

Each Councilor had their own reaction. Sparatus rolled his eyes, but underneath one could tell he was interested. Tevos looked delighted at the prospect, although unknown to anyone, she still intended to make the Tau'ri join Citadel space. Valern kept his composure the best, although he was excited as any Salarian would be given the chance to see a society that evolved along a completely different technological path. Of course Valern personally claimed credit for the sudden improvement in relations but he couldn't say it aloud. Edon and O'Sullivan on the other hand looked shocked beyond comprehension.

"This is a generous offer Admiral, we would be delighted to visit your home world. How many days is it from here?" Tevos asked

"That depends Councilors. Via your FTL a few hundred years, our own can vary between a few days to weeks, while via Stargate is roughly a minute tops." Mstislav answered.

"What do you mean?" Valern stated, curiosity spiking.

"To put it in relevant terms, we have an alternatively designed mass relay that allows for instantaneous transportation over large distances." Mstislav replied.

"Wait, you can construct mass relays!" Sparatus asked.

"Not in the way you know them Councilor, but yes the nearest comparison would be a mass relay. However the standard model links to planets and is designed to transport personnel, not ships." Mstislav answered.

"Impossible! Only the Protheans could create mass relays." Tevos spluttered.

"Once you have the specs it's a lot easier to reproduce." Mstislav countered.

Valern stayed silent, as he was reeling from the claims the Tau'ri were making. It they could build mass relays, or whatever they called them, they were truly a power on par with the Protheans and Valern realized just then how little of a chance they stood against them. Valern smiled to himself knowing that out of the Council, the Salarian Union was the only one that stood a chance at a future alongside the Tau'ri.

"Councilors please calm down." Edon said interrupting the heated debate. "We wouldn't make a claim without being able to prove it. Now if you would like to see the Stargate, we can show you."

This shut up the Councilors straight away while Valern jumped on the chance.

"Of course Ambassador, please lead the way."

The delegates stood from the table and made their way to Stargate operations. Despite his security entourage, Sparatus noted the massive increase in security as they proceeded towards the Stargate. He was glad he included several biotics in his detail because if the power of their ships was anything to go by he needed every advantage he could get. Eventually they arrived at the command center and laid their eyes on the Stargate.

"This is it? But how in Goddess would something of this size be capable of interplanetary travel?" Tevos asked, clearly out of the depth.

"I'm not in a position to disclose that information Councilor. However we can provide a demonstration." Mstislav replied.

The Councilors watched in amazement as the chevrons lit up on the Stargate, and jumped back nearly a foot when the Stargate activated.

"An impressive light show, that still isn't proof of anyth." Sparatus began but stopped once various personnel stated to walk through the 'puddle.'

"Satisfied?" Mstislav stated smirking, upon which Sparatus had no reply but kept staring at the Stargate.

"Impressive Admiral although it is flawed. If the command center is overrun, any reinforcements would get slaughtered coming through." A gruff voice answered.

The Council delegation turned as one to the new voice and eyes widened in shock and fear as standing near them was a Krogan.

"What is a Krogan doing here?!" Valern shouted unable to contain himself.

"This Krogan has a name which is Urdnot Wrex." Wrex replied growling.

"And is here as a guest of the Tau'ri Councilors, so we would appreciate if your guards lowered their weapons." Mstislav finished.

"Not until you give us a damm good reason too. His species massacred millions!" Sparatus shouted back.

"While your kind murdered millions of innocent children." Wrex growled.

Halvard stepped in between the two groups, a no mean feat considering both sides had at least half a dozen guns pointed at the other.

"Please everyone calm down. Urdnot Wrex you know the conditions, get your men to stand down. Councilors you are the representatives of the Citadel, but not of the galaxy as a whole. To maintain our neutrality we have opened diplomatic relations with various other planets in the galaxy."

"First you attack us, then once you force us to sign a peace treaty while staring down the barrel of a dreadnoughts guns, you openly fraternize with those who wish nothing more than the destruction of the Council. What's next? Is the Migrant Fleet in the system? I've had enough of this mockery of justice! You won't get away with this." Sparatus roared and left with his security detail in tow.

"Please ensure Councilor Sparatus is escorted back to his ship." Mstislav ordered groaning. This was not how he wanted to do things.

"We apologize for Sparatus' actions, there is a lot of bad blood between the Turians and the Krogan." Valern stated.

"And not between our s Councilor?" Wrex asked mockingly.

"We may have developed the Genophage Urdnot Wrex, but we never intended to use it, not without offering the Krogan the option to end the war first. The Hierarchy military were the ones who mass produced it and used it." Valern answered.

Tevos watched Valern curiously. This wasn't like him at all. Initially she was happy with his pleasing attitude towards the Tau'ri when they assumed the Tau'ri would be begging to join them but this was different. She expected him to leave along with Sparatus which in turn would allow for her to appear the most balanced party to negotiate with. Him reasoning, almost apologizing to a Krogan wasn't in her plans to sway the Tau'ri. Still she knew she had to act in order to retain any ground on Valern.

"After all the Turians were brought into the galactic community during a galactic war which only escalated with each battle." Tevos supplied.

"We respected the Turians until the first reports from the hospitals started to filter through of almost every child having died before birth. It was thought to be an isolated incident at first, then a disease until it was confirmed that Hierarchy forces had been identified at each system affected. It is one thing to beat an enemy into submission and to keep fighting, but it is entirely another to target civilians. To even go as far as to attack children, let alone target them. That is one crime we can never forgive Councilors. I won't try to defend the actions of my people, but neither will I accept yours. However Councilor Valern I thank you for your honesty." Wrex replied, offering his hand to Valern who stood shocked for a moment before accepting the handshake.

Not even Mstislav saw this coming and to say Tevos was furious was an understatement. She was livid with Valern and she was going to have a long discussion to remind him where the Union's loyalty lies. Valern on the other hand was still in shock as to the current turn of events. To find his hand released and not crushed by an angry Krogan was beyond his comprehension. Wrex appeared indifferent but he knew of all people that you can't generalize everyone under the same banner with himself being the example. After all the Salarian Councilor had been honest with him and had given him the most respect after the Tau'ri but considering they had only a few days of relations, it didn't really count. Still he let himself smile as he left the gateroom for the infirmary.

After that little incident the situation calmed down and the Councilor's made their leave, informing them that they would take them up on their offer to visit their homeworld and would return in 2 and a half weeks. Mstislav watched the shuttles take off before turning to one of his ensigns.

"Raise the city shields, I don't want to pay for the meeting between Urdnot Wrex and Sparatus. Also what is the status of the fleet at Tuchanka?" Mstislav asked.

"The last report states that they are holding in orbit cloaked and are providing reconnaissance support to clan Urdnot." The ensign answered.

"What?! Why on earth are they interfering? He was ordered to protect the planet, not help them fight a war!" Mstislav shouted.

"Sir, Captain Hikaru reported that several clans have moved on Urdnot so they are providing tactical information from orbit, such as troop dispositions and locations to ensure their survival. He is requesting orders in case they are overrun." The ensign replied.

"Very well, authorize infiltration units to hit their smaller units so they can focus on the major forces without revealing themselves. Worst case scenario, allow for emergency evacuations to the fleet but remain in the system. Also inform Captain Hikaru to prepare for a possible offensive against the planet. I don't want to show are presence in the system but we may be forced to reveal our hand" Mstislav ordered.

"Yes sir." The ensign said saluting before running off.

Mstislav gazed back to the skies where the shuttles had become tiny specs, although he was having a nagging feeling that relations with the Turians were about to go south, even more than they already had.

"Captain Ruso, take a ship along with the Salarian IFF to the coordinates provided." Mstislav ordered before returning to his office, although he muttered to himself "We're going to need all the help me can get."

* * *

As soon as the Council fleet was back in Citadel space and was in range of a comm buoy Sparatus dispatched a message requesting an emergency meeting with the various leaders in the Hierarchy, mainly generals but a few politicians included along with the Primarch. Sparatus stood in the comm room watching as each person came online.

"Welcome all. I've called this emergency meeting to deal with a developing situation with the Tau'ri." Sparatus began.

"You were sent on a diplomatic mission Councilor, how did you manage to mess that one up?" one of the generals asked.

"Everything was developing fine until the Tau'ri introduced us to another party they are negotiating with, the Krogan." Sparatus countered. The effects were immediate with each person attempting to get their point of view across. Sparatus held his hand up for silence and continued. "It is not some rag tag mercenary group they are negotiating with either, intelligence has previously identified this Urdnot Wrex as a leader on Tuchanka attempting to unify the Krogan under alternative means and it would seem that it is starting to work."

"That same report stated that he would be dead within a month as the other clans aren't too keen on the idea." Primarch Fedorian stated.

"Yes and latest reconnaissance reports indicated that several clans are laying siege to them. Normally they would have been defeated by now, but somehow they are not only holding out but are pushing them back. Several units have just disappeared without warning, only to be found massacred and nobody nearby. I can only assume that the Tau'ri have infiltrated the sector and are providing support. It would also explain how they managed to get Urdnot Wrex off the planet." Sparatus replied.

This had the persons attending up in outrage. They all knew what happened the last time the Krogan took to the skies and if they managed to get their hands in weapon systems they couldn't hope to counter, the Council wouldn't last long.

"I suggest we deal with this problem once and for all." General Netak Idun said.

"And what do you suggest General?" Fedorian asked.

"Dispatch a force to Tuchanka. The main Krogan population center left in the galaxy is there. It is already a DMZ that is supported by the public. Extending that to an occupation of the planet may be costly but will save millions, if not billions of lives in the long run. I for one will not place a price on the future of Citadel space." Idun answered.

The murmurs of agreement sounded around the room although a few were in disagreement, mainly due to the massive PR job they would need to do to swing it in their favor. Fedorian looked around the room, almost wishing they could just bombard the planet instead of sending needless numbers of soldiers to their deaths. Sighing he said,

"Very well, you are cleared to proceed with the occupation of Tuchanka and authorized to engage the Krogan forces." Everyone saluted before disconnecting until it was just the Primarch and Sparatus.

"Is there something else Primarch?" Sparatus asked.

"Just one thing Councilor. You had better hope that the Tau'ri aren't in the system or this could be a very short war." Fedorian replied ending the transmission and leaving Sparatus to realize the implications of his course of action.


	10. An Unlikely Ally

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I kind of got my inspiration back for a short while and I came up with this Plus I just hit story traffic of 27000 views so I'm quite happy :). If anyone feels like calling bull**** on this, please do so in an appropriate way, I don't mind if your criticism is constructive. Blatant insults of giving out will really do nothing productive. Once again any ideas are welcome and hope you all enjoy this chapter, despite it being short. I still have to get the "writing longer chapters" thing down yet. ALSO I WAS INFORMED OF A MISTAKE SO I'VE RELOADED THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 10: An Unlikely Ally.

Captain Hikaru sat contemplating the latest orders he had received from command. Initially he thought the deployment of an extra 4 304's and a 305 was being slightly over cautious considering the casualties the Hierarchy had taken in their brief conflict yet he was forced to revise that position once an invasion force arrived in the system and began landing troops on the planet's surface. Reports coming in from clan Urdnot indicated that despite the genophage and the Turians having superiority in almost every regards, they were taking heavy casualties in order to gain ground. Hikaru had a plan in motion to force the Turians off world but that was dependent on multiple parties, the first being Urdnot Wrex who was currently coming aboard his ship, having returned once he heard his planet was under siege.

Wrex stormed onto the bridge roaring, "How dare those Turian scum think they can do this! And you, Captain, why have you not turned those ships into slag?! I thought we were allies!"

"Wrex please calm down, we are allies. The reason we haven't opened fire is one because we are currently at peace and second they haven't attacked clan Urdnot yet in any regard." Hikaru replied.

"Then what do you want me up here for Hikaru? If you think I'm going to stand by while my kind is exterminated, you've got another thing coming." Wrex shouted.

"Wrex if you'll let me explain, I have an idea to not only save the clans and also push the Turians off the planet, but also improve the overall situation down there." Hikaru answered.

Wrex looked dumbfounded for a second. Regaining his composure he asked, "And how are you going to manage that?"

"In good time, but first I need you to get the clan leaders together for a meeting." Hikaru answered cryptically.

* * *

Later at the Hollows the clan leaders began to gather. Despite Wrex's reputation for wanting to change the Krogan he had earned their respect in combat, especially after holding out against several clans' combined efforts to crush them. Wrex watched from a far as the group gathered along with Captain Hikaru and his security attachment. One could almost see the tension in the air in the Hollows and it wasn't helped by the fact everyone could hear the distant sound of battle of the Hierarchy forces against the nearest clans.

"Are you sure you can pull this off?" Hikaru asked.

"Heh, uniting to fight Turians won't be a problem. Getting them to accept the rest of your plan will be the tricky part." Wrex answered.

"If you want my advice, I'd recommend pointing out the joyous sight of Turians retreating along with Tuchanka having immunity." Hikaru said.

Chuckling Wrex replied, "I'll keep that in mind. Wait here, better not introduce you yet."

Wrex made his way into the Hollows and one by one all eyes turned to him. Ignoring the blatant insults he could hear, he made his way forward to the center of all those gathered. Turning to face all present, Wrex spoke.

"Krogan. I'm sure you all want to know why you are all here. The fact is the Turians have finally gotten the quad to finish the work they started hundreds of years ago, the extermination of the Krogan race. Despite all our claims, we all know that if we fight right now as we are, we will be destroyed."

"At least we will die with honor!" Thurak roared, with many shouting support.

"Honor eh? Honor hasn't been on Tuchanka since the rebellions! Not since we became what the genophage reduced us to. Nothing more than mercenaries looking for their next fight! No, that is not the Krogan way! The Krogan way is to fight through unity. United we can defeat anyone, divided we will finally fall. It will be bloody and glorious, but we will fall." Wrex continued.

"What do you expect us to do? Abandon who we are to serve you? I think not!" Wreav shouted.

"I do not expect you to serve me. I expect you to serve all Krogan to unite under one banner that will lead to the future prosperity of the Krogan. While you have been bickering over scraps and fighting ancient battles, I have been seeking a future and I have found it. Captain Hikaru, you can come out now." Wrex said.

As one the Krogan turned in confusion to this new party and were confused as to what Hikaru exactly was. Wreav was the first to regain his composure.

"So what? One new species, another trying to use the Krogan to their own end. They'll never stand by us when we need it, it's the same with all species under the Council's thumb!"

"If you even bothered to take your head out of the ground Wreav, you would know that Captain Hikaru is of the Tau'ri, the new species that wiped the floor with the Council at relay 314 and are not a part of Citadel space. If you want more proof of their skill in battle, or proof of 'honor' as you claim to have, then look no further than their recent actions. The only reason clan Urdnot still stands is by their support and fighting alongside us against you who chose to attack us. They have more quad than most of you here, even going as far to have me in the presence of the Council while they were visiting one of their colonies. Now they have offered a chance of not only helping us survive this war, but returning the Krogan Empire to its former glory!" Wrex roared.

He stayed quiet, allowing his words to sink in. One by one the clan leaders realized that this new species was true to their word and were exactly who they needed to survive. Others wanted a chance at this new empire, while even a few just wanted a family, although they would never say it publicly.

"This alliance will not be the same as your previous one with the Council. They let you run rampant after giving you spaceships. That mixture doesn't work. Urdnot Wrex has set the template for the Krogan Empire to return. You are either with him, or else you leave now." Hikaru stated.

A handful of hardline clan leaders left, although to their shock almost their entire security detail remained. Turning to Wrex, Hikaru said

"Spread the word, we need to delay the Turians as long as possible until we hear from command. We have a contingency plan in place, mainly blow the crap out of their fleet with our ships in orbit but we don't want to resort to that. The galaxy fears us enough as it is. Most of those soldiers are just following orders."

"Fair enough, although don't hesitate to resort to it, you won't find any objection on this end." Wrex replied.

"I know, but if this is going to work long term, you'd better hope Plan A works."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Tau'ri colonial system a 304 was waiting near an asteroid field transmitting the Salarian IFF signal. Captain Ruso's patience was starting to wear thin when the Salarian vessel finally came into range.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission." An ensign said.

"Open the channel." Ruso replied. "This is Captain Ruso of the Tau'ri vessel _Illustrious_. Identify yourselves.

"This is Captain Kirrahe of the Union vessel _Mannavoi's Strike_. We are responding to the IFF signal you are transmitting. We are correct in assuming you wish to continue diplomatic talks?"

"Yes we are, however a situation has arisen and we wish to begin talks immediately." Ruso replied.

"Very well, please send your delegation over." Kirrahe stated.

A while later the Tau'ri delegation which consisted of Captain Ruso, his security detail, and Edon arrived into the meeting room and met the Salarian party, which consisted of a Councilor Valern, several diplomats, economic advisors and military advisors.

"Please Ambassador, what is the urgent situation?" Valern asked.

"Normally we wished to continue appropriate talks, however we have received intelligence that Councilor Sparatus along with the Hierarchy command have reacted badly to Urdnot Wrex's presence." Edon replied. "Also Councilor how are you here?"

"Before the jump to ftl, a transferred to a shuttle in the hope you would arrive. It seems I got lucky. How exactly have the Hierarchy reacted?"

"The Hierarchy appeared to have ordered the extermination of the Krogan race. An invasion fleet is currently at Tuchanka and forces are engaging the Krogan clans." Ruso answered.

This left the Union representatives in shock. Despite the galactic image of the Krogan, they didn't deserve extermination. The genophage had been designed after all, if it was used, to leave the perfect number not wipe them out.

"How do you know this?" Valern asked.

"We transported Urdnot Wrex back to Tuchanka and we discovered the operation in full swing. We have since deployed ships to the system, but we were hoping that instead of having to waste needless lives that the Union could step in to stop the conflict?" Edon asked.

Valern was dumbstruck. Not even he thought the Hierarchy would go that far and the best the STG could come up with was naval exercises.

"I'm not sure what we can do. The Hierarchy has the largest fleet and they have a reasonable argument to invasion. The main problem would be within the Union itself. We aren't exactly on the best term with the Krogan."

"Perhaps, but the Hierarchy has taken losses in recent times. Also pursuing this course of action without Council approval or even mentioning it to you would allow for clear grounds of intervention. If worse comes to worst and the Hierarchy opens fire, we will stand by you, but I'm sure the presence of the Union fleet will convince the Hierarchy to stop this illegal action." Edon replied.

"Hmmm. That could work, but many will ask why we should do it, some still think the genophage wasn't far enough. They are a minority, but a minority high up in the political system. Even the Dalatrass would support the Hierarchy's action. I may be a Councilor, but I only have so much power." Valern stated.

Ruso cut across Edon, "Councilor with all due respect I'm no politician, but if you are a man worth the clothes on your back you will live up to the ideas upon which the Council was founded. Words are cheap and easy but action is the hardest to live up to because it involves you actually doing something. If you meant even a single word of your speech to Urdnot Wrex a few hours ago, well you understand what I mean."

The Union representatives began discussing amongst themselves, each trying to make their point of view heard and accepted as the right course of action before Valern spoke up.

"Enough! Ambassador, Captain. Can you please wait outside for a moment?" After they left he continued. "I have made a decision. Admirals, Generals, here are your orders."

* * *

2 days later…

A Turian rearguard unit designed to keep tourists and media from entering the Krogan DMZ was keeping position near the relay. As the relay began to activate the ships moved into position. What happened next completely took them by surprise. Union warships started to pour through the relay by the dozens and started to engage the rearguard unit. Completely off guard the unit was quickly destroyed to ensure that no warning was sent to the fleet. Once the 4th and 5th fleets were through the relay they proceed to move to the planet. They emerged from FTL to find as reported, Tuchanka under siege from the Turians. After a few seconds the fleet opened fire on the Hierarchy forces with devastating results as most of the troop transports hadn't their barriers up and went up in a spectacular fireball. The Hierarchy fleet turned to engage this new foe and the fleet was slugging it out, but it was clear the Union had the advantage with surprise and for once, numerical superiority. Union frigates flew through the Hierarchy fleet running interference but their main aim was to prevent the ships from jumping to FTL as the Union was jamming all transmission from the comm buoy.

"Sir we are receiving a transmission from the Hierarchy fleet." An ensign said over the noise.

"Put it through." Admiral Mikastha stated.

"This is Admiral Sagri Tykius. Identify yourselves!"

"This is Admiral Mikastha of the Union warship _Aeghor's Shield_."

"What? Why on Palaven are you engaging us?! Stand down immediately, this betrayal will not go unpunished." Tykius roared.

"You are quite correct Admiral, but it is the Hierarchy who has betrayed Citadel Space. Your actions here are completely illegal and it is quite clearly stated in Citadel law that any attempt at genocide will call for immediate intervention. Article 17-B5 of the original Council creation act, which last I recall was signed by the Hierarchy upon joining the Council." Mikastha replied.

"That law is a Citadel law, the Krogan are not of Citadel Space!" continued Tykius.

"No, but the DMZ falls inside Citadel authority and as such the planet of Tuchanka resides within the protection of this law. Following this the Union is acting within its authority to intervene with force to prevent the action from being carried out or completed, the latter part authorizing military action without requiring any kind or warning or offer of withdrawing. Either surrender now or face destruction." Mikastha rebuked.

"Salarian scum! You will pay for this! You may have more ships here but the Hierarchy are the military in Council space, you won't stand a chance against us." Tykius shouted.

"Actually Admiral the Union possesses the most advanced warships in Citadel Space and as such we can equal much larger Turian fleets. Unless the Hierarchy wishes to withdraw from Citadel Space and this would include losing the Volus Protectorate as client state, and declare war upon Citadel Space our action here cannot be retaliated against." Admiral Mikastha replied, waving his hand to get the ensign to close the channel. "Target their flagship, perhaps their second in command will be more willing to listen to reason."

The _Aeghor's Shield_ turned to face the Hierarchy dreadnought. Both were unscathed so both were bringing their best to the fight. Shots flew between the space between both ships. All thoughts of Turian supremacy in military combat went up in smoke with the destruction of the Turian dreadnought, while the Salarian's dreadnought still had active kinetic barriers. With the destruction of their main ship, the fate of the invasion fleet was sealed, albeit it would still take a while and it still left the forces on the ground so while the 4th and 5th fleet kept the remaining ships occupied, several military transport ships entered into the system and began launching shuttles down to the surface where the newly reformed Krogan Imperial forces were massing for an assault.


	11. Apologizes

Alright first of all I have to apologize in not posting this update sooner. Secondly, for my followers I know you will be raging at getting a new chapter email with just this. Basically I've had a lot going on recently, plus the infamous 'man flu' has been keeping me down. I'm on holidays at the moment but quite busy as I have college exams coming up, so hopefully come February I'll have another chapter going, but I am having difficulty deciding on where to take it :/ anywho, I have had in mind ideas for a couple of other stories so I might throw them up and see how they do.

On a last note, I appreciate the reviews but to anonymous people who ask when I'm going to update, sorry but it is a little bit hard to tell you individually :L and with that have a Happy New Year!


	12. Teaser and Notice

**Alright this is more of a teaser. I've been discussing with a few readers about my story and basically I've kinda killed this story. I had no plan as such at the beginning in where to take this, just an origin plot and first contact. However I do have others I've planned out proper so I'll probably start on those. I may add to this story from time to time if I think of something new, but as I have said, I don't have a plan in where to take this. If anyone for some reason really would like to continue this story themselves and have a plan for it I'd be more than happy to discuss handing it over, otherwise I'll leave it in my archive as the first story always has sentimental value. :D I really appreciate the support and interest you all have shown me and this story and I hope to see you around with my other stories.(: I did not expect over 50000 views :L So thank you all! (: Once again reviews etc are welcome and appreciate constructive criticism. Regarding anonymous reviews, I wish you wouldn't as I can't reply to you as I try to do for all my reviews although I know I've missed a few. :/**

Tuchanka. A barren nuclear wasteland, due to the infamous Krogan "itchy trigger finger". Civilization stuck to ancient underground bunkers from battles long ago, while the Krogan had been reduced to fighting over individual bunkers like they were worth their weight in eezo. The only sign of a previous era of glory was the last functioning Shroud tower the Salarian Union constructed that hadn't been destroyed in the rebellions. It stood as a monument to a time Krogan and Salarians stood side by side, in foxholes and trenches against hordes of Rachni. Despite their ferocity, even Krogan had horror stories from the war. They were glorious days, but days of long ago, thought never to occur again as the average life span of a Salarian in a room with Krogan was somewhere around 1.25 seconds. But today was a new day.

All over Tuchanka, Krogan and Turian as one froze, and turned their gaze skywards as a great rumbling began to make itself known. Through the clouds shuttles, fighters and various classes of ships descended unto the battlefield. The Hierarchy forces gave a battle cry and threw themselves into battle with renewed vigour. This was not to last however as the first airstrikes hit Hierarchy artillery positions. Everyone watched as the shuttles landed and Union troops poured out. Thankfully due to the element of surprise the Union ships had entered Hierarchy airspace unopposed and deposited its forces amongst their lines. It was quite a sight to some Krogan watching as Hierarchy captains ran over to the shuttles in joy, only to get their heads blown off by shotgun fire. Union forces flooded Hierarchy positions thanks to surprise and as usual, superior equipment. In the meantime the Krogan just stood still, completely taken off guard by Salarians not only shooting Turians, but winning? They were shaken out of their stupor from a roar over the coms.

"This is Urdnot Wrex, leader of the Krogan Empire. My brothers, sisters, all Krogan. Now is the time to put aside your grudges and to fight once again under a single banner, like our forefathers of old. Now is the time to retake our rightful place in the galaxy! The Tau'ri and Salarian Union are with us in this fight. Krogan, we will fight for Tuchanka, we will fight for ourselves and our ancestors, but more importantly we will fight for our children! In the name of Empire I promise you we will see the Citadel once more but not under the control of the tyrannical dictators that are the Council! Now my fellow Krogan, FIGHT, FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

With a roar the Imperial Krogan Army charged as one alongside the Salarian Union Armed Forces into battle.


End file.
